


Life's Little Miracles

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: SEQUEL TO IN SICKNESS AND HEALTH. This takes place a year and a half after Harry's turning. Carlisle is concerned after Harry starts exhibiting some strange behaviors. Even after all tests prove that his mate his healthy, Carlisle is still worried.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Yes it's a new fic, but have no fear, this one is 99.9% complete. All I need to do is edit it. I will probably post once every few days to a week. There are currently only 4 chapters. 

This is a sequel to In Sickness and in Health, just a little peek in on what's currently going on in Harry and Carlisle's life. I will probably even add a third part to their story at a later time.

Warning... This is an mpreg!

Please review!

***HP

 

Circling the room as he carefully watched his students wand movements, Sirius stopped behind his godson's table. Sighing, he lightly grabbed the back of his robe and gave it a shake. "Only fifteen minutes left," he whispered when the boy's head snapped up from where it had been sleeping on the table.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his gritty eyes while stretching his back. Looking around the room, he ducked his head in embarrassment when he saw that everyone was looking at him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in class, he was just so damn tired. Already he could feel his eyes drooping despite him struggling to stay awake.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, this was the second time this week Harry had fallen asleep in their class, and according to the rest of his professors they had talked to, he too had fallen asleep in their classes. 

They had been beyond thrilled when their pup had decided to allow them to teach him DADA his last year so Severus could devote his weekends to apprenticing Draco, but they couldn't help but fear that there was something wrong with him. It wasn't like Harry to fall asleep in the middle of class.

"No homework tonight," Sirius barked. "Just practice, practice, practice. I would like to see everyone at least be able to produce a wisp by next class. The Patronus Charm is one of the most difficult spells you will learn in this class this year, and while not everyone will be able to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, as seventh years you should at least be able to produce a wisp of smoke. Remember, you need to have a very strong and happy memory in order to produce a Patronus. Think of the happiest time in your life. Alright, class dismissed."

Harry smiled encouragingly at Neville when he heard him muttering something under his breath as he stuffed his DADA book into his bag. His shy friend had come a long way with his magic, but thanks to his low self-esteem and his stifling grandmother, he still struggled a lot with even simple spells. He knew that Neville could do it, it was just convincing him that he could was the hard part. "I can help, Nev, if you like," Harry offered. He had been able to produce a full, corporeal Patronus ever since he was thirteen years old.

"Yeah, Harry, I'd like that," Neville said, his face lighting up. Since the Golden Trio broke up, him and Harry had gotten pretty close. He knew that Ron didn't like it and was jealous, but Harry was a great friend and he wasn't going to lose him because of Ron.

Grinning, Harry clapped Neville on the back. "I'm done classes for the day, but I'm remaining at school for a bit, Remus and Sirius are trying to teach me how to become an animagus. How about I look for you after and I'll give you some pointers?"

"How is your animagus training coming along?" Neville asked curiously.

"Horrible," Harry pouted. "It's been three months and still nothing. I was hoping by now for at least something, even just a small hint of what animal I'll shift into, but nope!"

"Sorry, Harry, wish I could help you. There's a reason why most witches and wizards never become animagi. It's just too damn hard."

"He'll get it," Sirius said proudly, approaching the pair. Things were still a bit strained with Harry, but ever since he came to them asking for help with becoming an animagus, things were finally looking up. He was afraid that their relationship would never be what it use to be, but he would take whatever he could get. He dearly loved his godson and he would do whatever it took to be a part of his life again.

"See you later, Harry," Neville said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Good Luck."

"See you, Nev." Harry yelled after his departing friend. "I'll come looking for you after I'm done."

"You know where to find me," Neville chuckled.

"The greenhouse!," Harry and Sirius said at the time.

Still chuckling, Sirius grabbed a chair and placed in front of Harry's table then plopped down in it. "Alright, kiddo, what's going on?"

Harry couldn't help the flood of warmth he felt every time Sirius called him kiddo. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but spending time with Remus and Sirius these past few months had been great. It was a shame their relationship had to suffer that horrible incident a little over a year ago. Things would never be the same between them, and that hurt more than what he would ever admit. It wasn't that Remus and Sirius weren't trying, he just didn't know if he would ever be able to move on from it. They had done more than just break him...they had shattered him.

"Going on?" Harry asked warily. "I'm afraid that I don't understand." He really didn't have any clue what the man was talking about.

"The snooze fest during your classes," Sirius pointed out. "I mean, I can see how you could crash in Minnie's boring class, but how anyone could fall asleep during one of my spell binding lessons is beyond me. It's not just my class either, I have heard from some of your other professors that you have been falling asleep on them, too."

Stifling his yawn, Harry nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just tired, Sirius, it's nothing to worry about. Ever since my turning my sleep schedule has been all over the freaking place. Sometimes I only need a half hour of sleep, while other times I need eight to twelve hours. The past few months I have just been extremely tired. It's no big deal."

"If you say so," Sirius frowned, Harry's explanation not making him feel any better. He just didn't buy it, something was off with his pup. "Are you too tired to work on your animagus today?"

"No!" Harry quickly answered. "I'm dying to get this. I'm just hoping that I'm something big so I can run with the pack."

"You can never predict what your animagus will be, but normally it will reflect your personality or take after a relatives animagus. My dad was an Irish Wolf Hound."

"I love my dad, but I really don't want to be a stag or anything else like a deer, like an elk or a moose."

"Afraid your family with eat you?" Sirius teased.

"No," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I just want to be a wolf or a large dog like you. The guys in the pack will tease me something awful if I end up being a cat or a rodent."

"Not to mention the chasing," Sirius laughed. This was great and it felt good, too. He could sit around joking with his godson and teasing him for hours.

"Don't pick on him," Remus scolded lovingly. "Have you been working on your meditating?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Harry looked sheepishly up at the werewolf. "I tend to fall asleep while meditating. I'm sorry."

Tossing his head back, Sirius started laughing. "No wonder you have been struggling since September. You will never be able to tap into your animal side if you can't meditate."

"Are you going to the island again this Christmas?" Remus asked, ignoring his mate's mad laughing.

"Of course," Harry grinned. "It's my most favorite place in the entire world. Carlisle and I spent the entire month of July there just the the two of us. It was..."

"Ah!" Sirius cried, slapping his hands over his ears. "Old Moony and I don't need details about your vacation on a private island all alone with your sexy vampire mate. That's way too much information."

"I wasn't going to tell you about that!" Harry cried, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Though sex with Carlisle is intense and addicting. Did you know that vampires never get tired...ever? He can go and go and go and go..."

Rushing around the table, Remus smacked his hand over his giggling pup's mouth. "That's enough, Harry," he chuckled. "Look at old Padfoot, I think you broke him."

Harry started to laugh harder when he saw the shocked and horrified look on his godfather's face. "Why...why did you ask about the island?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. Sirius had always had a way of making him laugh.

"Mediating is easier if you're in a place where you feel relaxed and comfortable," Remus explained. "It also helps if it's quiet. I'm thinking sitting on the sand while listening to the waves will be a great place to start. Mediating was always hardest on your godfather, he could never shut down that immature brain of his."

"I couldn't stop thinking about sex and pranking," Sirius admitted unashamedly. "It wasn't until after a five hour sexathon with Remus that I was able to focus enough to fall into a deep enough meditation to get my first glimpse at Padfoot. And just for the record, werewolves can also go all night long."

Remus snacked his mate on the back of the head. "No sex talk with Harry."

Pouting, Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "He started it," he said, pointing to his grinning godson.

This was why it was so hard to stay mad at his godfathers, Harry thought. They were so funny and great. The whole thing was confusing the hell out of him. One minute he wanted to spit in their faces for how they treated him, and the next he wanted to beg them to adopt him so he could finally have the dream of them being his dads fulfilled. He may be seventeen now, but as far as he was concerned, you were never too old to be adopted.

"What was your first glimpse of Padfoot?" Harry asked curiously.

"A big black paw," Sirius said with a fond smile. "I was so excited that I woke your dad at three in the morning to tell him. By that time your dad had already known that he was going to be a stag."

Harry still loved hearing new things about his parents. Thanks to Severus, he now knew loads about his mom and even had pictures of her from when she was just a little girl. Everyone always said that he was a clone of his dad, but he honestly thought that he looked more like his mom. People only saw the Potter hair and glasses, they never truly looked at him. Even Severus had admitted to being guilty of doing that.

"So I guess I need to have a sexathon with Carlisle to help me see my animagus," Harry smirked cockily.

"No!" Sirius frowned, his face darkening. He couldn't help it, he still saw Harry as his innocent little pup. "Did I say sexathon? I meant studyathon. Yeah, that's what Remus and I were doing. We were studying for a test in old Minnie's class."

"Right," Harry giggled. "You were never really good at lying, Sirius."

"Alright," Remus chuckled. "How about today we just work on meditating? At this point there's not much more we can do until you get your first glimpse of your animal."

***HP

Yawning, Harry slowly made his way to the Headmaster's office sipping on some of Carlisle's blood. He had spent two hours with his godfathers, an hour with Neville, and now all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep, but he had promised Mrs. Weasley that he would stop in at the Burrow for a visit. It wasn't as if Carlisle was home right now anyway, he still had two hours left of his shift at the hospital and he hated being home alone. Esme was spending most days with Sev now at his apothecary.

"Ah, Harry, how was your today?" Dumbledore greeted jovially.

"Same as every other day, Headmaster. I love Hogwarts, but I'm so ready to be done with school."

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore smiled fondly at his favorite student. "Have you decided what you're going to do after graduation?" 

"Nope!" Harry admitted. "There's not a lot of job opportunities for an eternal fifteen year old. I'll tell you one thing though, I'm not spending all of eternity repeating high school like Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I hated school the first time around, no way in hell am I going to make a living out of it. I don't care if the locals think I'm a dropout delinquent, I'm not doing it."

"That does complicate things," Dumbledore admitted. "Even though you were turned at fifteen, you don't look much older than thirteen."

"Rub it in," Harry pouted. He hated being reminded of how small and young looking he was.

"I'm sure we can find a solution," Dumbledore chuckled. "There are aging potions and glamours you could use."

"I'm not going to be chugging one of Sev's potions everyday," Harry gagged. "Those things are vile."

"I agree with you there, my dear boy." Linking his fingers together, Dumbledore leaned forward and looked at Harry over his spectacles. "If you would like a job after graduation, even if it's only until you decide what you want to do, I'll be in need of a new flying instructor come September."

Harry sat there speechless, he couldn't believe that he was being offered a job at Hogwarts. "Madam Hooch is leaving?"

"She is. She has been teaching here for a very, very long time. Like you, Harry, she is a vampire and started teaching here the same time I did. She's ready to move on and experience new things."

"Wow, I didn't know that she was a vampire." Harry cried in shock. "Is there anyone else here that's a vampire that I don't know about?"

"Possibly," Dumbledore answered cryptically, "but like with you, Harry, I keep their secrets. I had already discussed with Madam Hooch offering you the job and she said that it was alright for me to tell you."

"You would really want me to teach flying?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You're the best flyer that has ever walked these halls. It would be an honor to have you here teaching."

Staring thoughtfully down at his hands, Harry gave Dumbledore's offer some serious thought. He was more than ready to graduate and be done with school, but he did love Hogwarts. His time may not have always been good here, but the castle was his first home.

Frowning, Harry looked sadly up at his Headmaster. "I would love to, sir, but I can't be away from my mate that long. Not only do I love him too much to stay away for months at a time, but I also need to feed from him."

Dumbledore waved his hand in the air dismissing Harry's concern. "The flying instructor does not need to remain at school. You will be free to go after your classes. Of course you will also be responsible for overseeing all Quidditch practices and games."

Harry's grin was blinding. "I need to discuss this with Carlisle, but I think that I would very much like to teach flying here."

"Excellent," Dumbledore grinned, clapping his hands. "Talk it over with your mate and give it some thought. You don't have to give me an answer until the new year."

Grinning, Harry jumped to his feet then rushed around the desk and hugged his headmaster. "Thank you for being so good to me."

Sniffling, Dumbledore wiped at his teary eyes. "I just wish that I would have checked on you when you were a baby. If I would have known that you were being abused I would have taken you away and raised you myself. Not only would I have saved you from years of pain and suffering, but you also would have never gotten cancer. I'm sorry for that, my dear boy."

Wiping at his own eyes, Harry hugged Dumbledore even tighter. "If I never would have gotten cancer then I never would have found Carlisle. It's not right and it sucked, but things worked out the way they were supposed to."

"You're wise far beyond your years," Dumbledore said, patting the boy on his back.

***HP

Harry almost choked on Carlisle's blood that he was drinking when Fred and George came walking in through the Burrow's front door wearing Ministry dress robes and carrying briefcases. He tried to hold his laughter in seeing as the twins looked miserable, but sadly he couldn't help it."

"Haha, laugh all you want, Harry," Fred grumbled.

"Glad we amuse you," George added sulkily. 

Taking deep breaths, Harry got his laughter under control. He couldn't believe how much Fred and George had changed in just a year and a half. The last time he saw them was right after Sirius' trial when they turned their backs on him. Back then they were wearing brightly colored clothes and were causing mayhem with their pranks. A far cry from how they were dressed and acting now.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Harry asked, still staring at the clean cut, respectable looking duo.

"Language, Harry," Mrs. Weasley tutted.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry apologized, still staring wide eyed at the twins. "Really though, what happened to you two?"

"Ministry..."

"jobs..."

"is what happened to us," the twins finished together looking pretty glum.

"Isn't is wonderful?" Molly gushed proudly. "Fred got a job at the Department of Magical Equipment Control, and George got a job in the Muggle Liaison Office. I'm so proud of my boys, following in the footsteps of their father and big brother Percy. I couldn't be happier."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Fred and George looked anything but wonderful or happy...they looked down right miserable. It wasn't right, Fred and George were meant to make people laugh. "What happened with the joke shop?"

"Can't open a shop without money," George explained. 

"We were hoping to save up, but these jobs don't exactly pay well," Fred added sadly. 

"And now we don't even have time to keep up with our owl order service." George sighed, kicking off his shoes and carelessly tossing his briefcase behind the couch. "Hell, we can't even afford our own apartment with these crummy paying jobs."

"We still have what's left of the prize money you gave us, but eight hundred galleons don't go very far when you're trying to open your own business," Fred pouted.

Harry felt bad for the twins, working a Ministry job had to be torture for them. They had a gift when it came to creating pranks, it was a shame to see it wasted.

Getting up from her old and well worn chair, Molly patted Harry on the knee. "I have to check on dinner, I'll be back in a bit."

Smiling at Mrs. Weasley, Harry waited until she was out of the room before throwing up some privacy wards. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, not after the way they had hurt him, but he couldn't live with himself knowing that Fred and George were miserable and wasting away. They hadn't attacked him as bad as Ron and Hermione so he still considered them sort of his friends. 

"How much?" Harry asked seriously.

Eyebrows drawing in in confusion, George looked to his twin to see if he had any idea what the hell Harry was talking about. "How much what, Harriekins?"

"How much do you need to start up your own joke shop?" Harry clarified. "Don't forget to factor in supplies and decorations."

"We calculated that we would need fifteen thousand galleons for the store rental for the first few months until we start making a profit and then everything else that we will need to get set up and started."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. That was a lot of money, but between what he had in the Potter vaults and in an account that Carlisle had set up for him, he had more than enough to loan them. Hell, he could easily loan them enough to open ten joke shops.

"Fine, I'll give you the money to get started, but I want to be a partner. I may not be as creative as the two of you, but I am the only Marauder heir. I'll more than likely be a silent partner, but I would like in on your joke shop. I think it would be fun and my brother Emmett would love it, too. Not to mention your soon to be brother-in-law, Seth."

"Please say that you're not pulling our legs," George desperately pleaded, trying his damnedest to not get his hopes up.

"Harry, you don't know what this would mean to us, please don't be playing us," Fred cried, choking up a bit.

"I'm not pulling your legs or playing you," Harry said, looking the twins in the eye. "We may not have been close the last year and a half, but I believe in the two of you. I think your joke shop could easily put Zonkos out of business. I would be stupid to pass this opportunity up. I have no doubt that I will not only get my money back, but I will triple it countless times over in less than six months."

"So what do you say, do you want to be partners?" Harry asked, holding his hand out.

With tears in their eyes, both Fred and George grabbed his hand and vigorously shook it. "Partners," they chorused together.

"There is one condition," Harry added, trying not to laugh as the smiles slipped of their faces. He knew that they were thinking that his condition was going to be something bad. "You don't say anything about this to your mother until after I'm safely home with my very strong and very protective vampire mate. Your mom is going to kill me when she finds out."

***HP

Walking through the front door, Carlisle cocked his head to the side then sighed heavily. "He's sleeping again?" he asked his sister. He could tell by the steady breathing coming from upstairs that Harry was out like a light.

"He fell asleep minutes after getting home." Esme admitted.

Hanging the coat that he didn't need to wear but wore anyway because it was December and he had to keep up appearances, Carlisle walked to the couch and took a seat. "Is it me, or does it seem like Harry is sleeping an awful lot lately?"

"It's not just you," Esme agreed, taking a seat across from the man that she considered her brother. "He's been like this ever since you returned from the island. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid that you would think that I was over mothering him again."

"Well you do have a habit of doing that," Carlisle smirked. "but not this time. Harry sleeps almost the entire time he is home now."

"Do you think he needs to feed more?"

"More!" Carlisle scoffed. "He's taking in more blood a day then what the entire family takes in in a month. I have been running to Canada every night to hunt just so I don't wipe out the wildlife population around here. I'm draining three to four animals a night and it's still not enough to keep up with his demands."

"Why the change?" Esme asked with a frown. "He wasn't feeding that much as a newborn."

Running his fingers through his hair, Carlisle looked at Esme, his eyes heavy with worry. "I don't know but it's starting to worry me. There's no other like him out there, so I don't know if this is normal, or something we should be concerned about."

"Have you talked to Severus about Harry's sleeping and eating?"

"I have," Carlisle frowned, feeling that the stern man was wrong in this. "He thinks it's just because Harry's final year at Hogwarts is incredibly demanding. He thinks he needs more sleep and blood to keep up with the demand on his magical core."

"That sounds reasonable," Esme said, reaching out and squeezing her brother's hand. "Try not to worry too much, it's probably just as Severus says. Draco slept thirteen hours last Sunday. See, it's just not Harry."

"I guess you're right," Carlisle reluctantly agreed. Deep down, though, he couldn't help but fear that Harry's increased appetite and constant sleeping was something more. Something just did not feel right to him.

***HP

Grinning sleepily, Harry turned and nuzzled his face in his mate's neck. "You're home," he mumbled. "You're late."

Closing his eyes, Carlisle tried to will his erection away. You would think that he was the one that was the eternal teenager with the way his body reacted around his mate. "Harry, I only worked an hour over and I have been home for over six hours."

"Six hours," Harry groaned, pulling out of his mate's cool neck and wobbly sitting up. "Wow, I must have really been tired."

"You have been tired a lot lately," Carlisle pointed out. "Hell, you would still be asleep now if I hadn't woken you."

"Please," Harry whined. "I heard enough about my sleeping earlier from Sirius. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Why would Sirius talk to you about your sleeping?" Carlisle asked with a scowl. 

"Right," Harry said bashfully. "I wasn't going to tell you about that."

"Harry," Carlisle growled warningly in his dominant voice.

"Alright," Harry sighed over dramatically. "I may have fallen asleep in class today, but in my defense, I was bored out of my mind. Sirius was teaching the Patronus charm and I learned that four years ago. It was double Defense class, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Was this the first time falling asleep in his class or any other class?"

Laying back down, Harry picked up his pillow and dropped it on his head, hiding his face from his mate. "I may have fallen asleep in a few other classes, but that's only because I know the material."

"Harry," Carlisle groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did you ever think that all this sleeping could possibly mean that there is something wrong with you?"

"Nope!" Harry said popping the p loudly. "Honestly, Carlisle, I feel great. So I'm tired and hungry all the time. I'm an eternal teenager and teenagers are known for doing nothing but eating and sleeping. There's nothing wrong with me. I have had cancer before, I know what it's like to feel sick and I don't feel sick at all."

Not wanting to upset his mate, Carlisle decided to drop the subject. He would talk with Severus again and have him check Harry over to make sure he was fine. There was still so much they didn't know about Harry since there was no other vampire like him. Hell, they weren't even a hundred percent positive that he was immortal.

Climbing onto his mate's lap, Harry snuggled into Carlisle's muscular chest. "Guess what?" he grinned excitedly.

"With you," Carlisle chuckled, "I couldn't even begin to guess."

"You're no fun," Harry pouted, bringing his hand up and popping the first button on Carlisle's shirt. For some reason he was all of a sudden extremely horny. "Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts next September. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, is retiring and Dumbledore offered me the job. I was going to straight up decline because there was no way I could leave you, but Dumbledore said that I can return home every night. I don't have to stay there around the clock."

Closing his eyes, Carlisle ran his hands under Harry's shirt and started playing with his nipples. Damn, his little mate could turn him into a pile of goo with just a single touch. You would think after a year and a half he could control himself better around his mate, but all he wanted to do was turn Harry around and take him hard and fast.

"Are you going to take the job?" Carlisle asked, nipping as his mate's ear.

Panting, Harry threw his head back so Carlisle could attack his neck. He loved it when he scraped his fangs across his skin and nipped painfully at his jugular. "W-Wanted to ask you f-first."

Smirking, Carlisle moved with the speed of lightning. One second Harry was sitting on his lap, the next second he was under him looking like he wanted nothing more than to be royally fucked by him.

"Need you," Harry panted, frantically working on ridding himself of his clothes. "Need you so bad, Carlisle."

Carlisle reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Pouring a generous amount on his finger, he started working his mate open.

Growling in frustration, Harry lunged forward and pushed Carlisle onto his back. "I don't need to be prepared, I just need you." With eyes turning black, Harry sank down on Carlisle's hard cock, crying out loudly in both pleasure and pain.

As much as Carlisle was enjoying this, it wasn't like Harry to be so aggressive in bed. It was almost as though he was possessed, desperate for him to be inside of him. He hadn't even had a chance to prepare him properly before Harry sat on him.

Throwing his head back, Harry rocked back and forth on Carlisle's cock keeping it in as deep as he could get it. Reaching between his own legs, he started to slowly jerk himself off. "You feel so good. I needed this."

Gripping Harry's slim waist hard enough to leave bruises, Carlisle couldn't help but wonder if this was another weird behavior to add to the extreme sleeping and eating list. Not that he was complaining about this one, it was a thrill to have his little mate so sexually aggressive.

"Please, Carlisle," Harry cried, scratching at his mate's chest. "Need you on top. Need to feed."

Bracing Harry's back, Carlisle flipped them over without ever leaving his mate's glorious body. He barely had a chance to pick up a rhythm before Harry was sinking his fangs into his neck, his cum splashing between them.

Riding out his mate's orgasm, Carlisle lasted another three minutes before he too was coming deep inside his mate.

"So wonderful," Harry panted, laying limp under Carlisle. "I needed that."

Collapsing on the bed next to Harry, Carlisle looked over and saw that his little mate was drifting off to sleep...again. "Harry," he called, giving his shoulder a shake. "Come on, Harry, wake up."

"M'sleepy," Harry mumbled, pulling the blanket up and snuggling into Carlisle. "Tomorrow is Saturday so there is no school, please don't forget and wake me tonight."

Sighing, Carlisle waited until Harry was in a deep sleep before wiggling out from under him and getting dressed. He really needed to have a talk with Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or twilight.

Enjoy the crazy ride and review....

***HP

Stomping over to the sofa, Harry childishly threw himself onto it. Petulantly crossing his arms over his chest, he glared up at his mate.

"Whoa, temper tantrum much," Seth snickered, sticking his tongue out at his soul brother.

Harry was tempted to flip his best friend and brother off, but he knew that Sev would hit him with a painful stinging hex. "I don't want to be poked and prodded," he pouted instead.

"Potter," Severus sighed, "I'm a damn wizard with a wand, you will not be poked and prodded. Now stop your childish whining so I can get this over with." 

"But I'm not sick," Harry protested again, making to get up, but only to end up back on the couch when Edward grabbed him from behind, thwarting his escape.

"For me, Harry," Carlisle pleaded. "Just let Severus scan you to give me some peace of mind."

"It's just a simple scan, what do you have against something as easy as that?" Rosalie asked, taking a seat next to him a grabbing his hand.

Shoulders slumping, Harry looked to the blonde with red tears in his eyes. "The last time I was scanned I was diagnosed with cancer and told that I was dying. I feel good and I'm happier than what I have ever been in my entire life, I don't want to find out if something is wrong with me. So what if I eat, sleep and crave sex. Is that so bad?"

"Hell no," Emmett barked. "If craving sex was a sign of sickness then I would have kicked the bucket when I was fifteen. Sex is on my mind twenty four hours a day."

"He's not lying," Edward groaned. "I have had a front row seat to his thoughts and sexual fantasies for decades."

Turning to his mate, Harry smiled triumphantly. "See, I told you that I was normal. Though you may want to have Emmett scanned. It can't be healthy thinking about sex every minute of the day for decades."

"Hey!" Emmett cried. "You little rat. And here I was taking up for you."

"Harry, I can understand your fear," Carlisle said gently, now understanding why his little mate was so against Severus checking him over. The cancer had been a horrifically traumatizing experience for his mate. Even now over a year later Harry still had nightmares about it. "But we need to know if something is wrong with you. I love you, Harry, and it would literally kill me to lose you."

Wiping his eyes, Harry reluctantly gave in and nodded his head. He really didn't want to do this, but he would do anything for his mate. If the roles were reversed, he would want Carlisle to be checked over.

"Rosalie, I need you to move aside," Severus instructed. "I don't want you to interfere with scan."

Smiling encouragingly at Harry, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Staring wearily at the tip of Sev's wand, Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head. This brought back so many horrible memories of his cancer. He was a vampire now, he wasn't supposed to get sick or die.

Looking down at the results, Severus frowned then handed the paper over to Carlisle. "According to my scan, you are a perfectly healthy dead pain in my ass brat...despite your sluggishly beating heart. There's is absolutely nothing wrong with you as far as I can tell."

Jumping up, Harry started dancing triumphantly around the room. "See, I told you that I was fine."

"Seventh years at Hogwarts have it brutal," Severus explained. "Add that to Harry still adjusting to being a vampire, that could explain why he's eating and sleeping so much. The school also has no technology so no elevators, Harry probably climbs around a thousand steps a day. He's burning up more magic and energy than what he can replace with what little blood he gets while at school."

"And the jumping Carlisle's bones every fifteen minutes?" Emmett reminded with a smirk.

"He's a teenager," Severus answered simply. 

"That, and sex with Carlisle is bloody fantastic," Harry giggled.

Crumbling up the test results, Carlisle stuffed the paper into his pocket. He was thrilled that the test confirmed that Harry was alright, but he still had nagging feeling that there was something very wrong with his little mate.

***HP

"Don't forget to pack your bathing suit," Carlisle reminded from where he was in the bathroom packing their toiletries. "Sadly we won't have the island to ourselves so you can't run around naked pretending to be a little wild boy."

"Can I still swing from your vine?" Harry asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Shaking his head, Carlisle walked back into the bedroom. "Unfortunately we can't renew our Mile High Club membership either."

"What a boring vacation," Harry cried, flouncing onto the bed. "I guess we'll just have to get it out of our systems now before we leave."

Shaking his head, Carlisle tossed a pair of jeans at Harry. "Harry, we have had sex five time since you woke up, and that was only two hours ago. We have to leave in ten minutes if we want to make it to the airport on time."

"No fun, grumpy, old man," Harry teased as he slipped into his jeans. "You're a vampire and you're super fast, we could have sex fifteen times in ten minutes."

"You're insatiable," Carlisle chuckled, kissing his mate's pouty lips. "Come on, little one, let's get downstairs and wait for everyone else."

***HP

Watching as Harry and Seth chased each other around on the beach and took turns pushing the other into the ocean made Carlisle realize that maybe Harry's extreme tiredness was school related after all. He was still sleeping twelve plus hours a day, but he has been far more active and had more energy than what he has had in months.

Chuckling as Seth easily picked Harry up and ran with him into the water, Carlisle couldn't help but think that any other dominant would be jealous of their close relationship. The pair were practically inseparable. Harry was lucky that he didn't feel that way, especially since Seth had a body that was pure perfection. It would destroy Harry if he forbade him from seeing his 'soul brother' as he called him.

Giggling madly, Harry waved his hand over the water and made a jet of water magically hit Seth in face. "That's what you get for dumping me."

Spluttering, Seth wiped the salt water from his face. It was nice to swim in warm ocean water for a change. "Hey, I thought that you liked the ocean. You were the one who just had to jump in the frigid ocean sick with cancer just days after recovering from pneumonia."

"Doesn't mean I like getting dumped in head first," Harry grinned.

"They're worse than little kids sometimes," Bill said, taking a seat on the sand next to Carlisle. Over the past year and a half, the Cullen family and the tribe had become every bit as much of a family to him as his own. He was now living on the Reservation, not with Seth because he was still just a teenager in school, but he had his own small little house that was perfect for him for right now and he was working at Gringotts Bank in Seattle. Washington. All and all life was pretty perfect.

"I'll never get tired of seeing Harry so full of life," Carlisle said fondly, eyes still glued on his mate.

Smiling, Bill nodded his head in agreement. "Even when Harry was still alive and before the cancer, he was never this full of life, you could always see shadows behind his eyes haunting him, at the time though I had assumed it was Voldemort and the approaching war. I never suspected that his home life had been so bad.

"Don't blame yourself for not seeing it," Carlisle said. "You were only around Harry a handful of times before the cancer, there was no way of knowing the secrets he was hiding."

"I don't think I have ever seen a bond so strong between two people who weren't related or mated," Bill chuckled, pointing to their goofing off mate's in the ocean.

"They are special. It's a good thing we're not the jealous type."

"You can say that again," Bill snorted. "And it's a good thing that we trust our mates."

Finally taking his eyes off his mate, Carlisle turned to the red head. "How are things back home? Harry is afraid to visit the Burrow, he thinks your mom has it out for him."

Bill winced and laughed at the same time. "Mom isn't happy that the twins quit the Ministry and are setting up a joke shop, but she would never take her anger out on Harry. She just thinks that the twins will fail."

"And what do you think?"

"I think they're going to make a killing. My brothers may be the biggest pain in the asses, but their geniuses when it comes to their pranks. Harry was smart to get in on it."

Carlisle had been shocked when Harry had told him that he had offered the twins money to get their shop started. It wasn't that he thought he was wrong, Harry was just the type that didn't like to spend money...at least not on himself anyway. Other than art supplies, it was a struggle to get Harry to buy for himself, even if it was something that he really wanted. He was thrilled that he was taking an interest in the joke shop.

"I know Harry's excited about it, he was just worried about your mom."

"She'll get over it...eventually," Bill added with a smirk. "She adores Harry, she could never stay mad at him. The twins were miserable working at the Ministry and she knew it. She just decided to ignore it because she wanted them to have nice stable jobs."

Running up the beach, Harry collapsed on the blanket next to his mate and stretched out on his stomach. "That's it, I'm exhausted. Wresting a dog in the water takes a lot out of a person."

"Hey!" Seth cried, grabbing a towel and rubbing his face with it. "I heard that, Princess."

"I meant for you to hear it," Harry mumbled, face smashed in the sand. "So tired and the sun feels so good. Why do we live in cold, dreary Forks again?"

"Because there's not enough game for us to hunt here," Carlisle reminded again. At least five times a day while on the island Harry asked why they lived in Forks. 

"Want to go exploring?" Bill asked Seth. This was his first time on the island. He didn't make the trip last Christmas because he was working on getting his transfer to Seattle's bank. 

"You just wanna have sex," Harry yawned.

"Jealous?" Seth teased, kicking sand on Harry's leg.

Harry didn't even open his eyes, he just stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I'm too tired to be jealous, or have sex."

Noticing that his mate was really falling asleep, Carlisle gave him a little shake. "Harry, you can't sleep out here on the beach."

"Can, too," Harry said sleepily. "So nice and warm. Just watch me."

Accepting that he wasn't going to win and not wanting to fight while on vacation, Carlisle laid back on the blanket, it wasn't as though he had to worry about Harry getting sunburn.

***HP

Grabbing his side, Harry cried out in pain. "Dammit!" he cursed loudly. "It was right there. If it hadn't been for this stupid cramp in my side I would have seen my animagus."

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, stooping down in front of his honorary godson. "I didn't know that vampires could get camps."

Still rubbing his side, Harry grimaced up at Remus. "I'm fine and the cramp is gone, but it was really strange. I could feel myself connecting with my animagus, and right as I was starting to see something, a horrible pain shot up my side."

Remus thoughtfully scratched at his chin. "I have never heard of that happening before."

Sirius, who was at his desk grading papers, was frowning at the two most important people in his life. "Do you think maybe he's jumping right to his transformation? Harry does have a knack of doing things ass backwards."

"With Harry anything is possible," Remus joked, "but even if he was he shouldn't be in pain. It's not like becoming a werewolf, there's no pain involved when shifting into your animagus form."

"How many vampire/human animagi do you know?"

"You have a point, Padfoot," Remus conceded. "But it's March and he's only been working on his animagus for six months, he shouldn't be transforming already. Becoming an animagus is one of the hardest branches of magic there is."

"Well not only is Harry extremely talented, but he also has two of the best professors at Hogwarts coaching him through the process," Sirius bragged. "Not to mention two of the hottest professors."

Even though his side was no longer hurting him, Harry continued to rub at it. The pain had been very strange, but it has also felt like a warning. It was almost as though his magic was warning him against becoming an animagus.

Frowning, Remus waved his hand in front of Harry. "Hey, you alright there, pup! You zoned out on us there for a minute."

"I'm fine," Harry answered, still thinking about the odd pain.

"Do you wanna try again?"

"No," Harry quickly answered, climbing back to his feet. He had learned the hard way to trust his instincts and right now they were screaming at him to stop. 

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, Sirius, I just remembered that I told the twins that I would stop by and help in the shop."

"I stopped in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the other day, and I must say, I was very impressed," Sirius complimented. 

"They're doing awesome," Harry said excitedly. "Even with the kids in school they are making an impressive profit. I predict Zonkos will be closing down within a year."

"That's good to hear...well not for Zonkos," Sirius chuckled. "You're father and I spent a lot of galleons there when we were kids."

Face scrunching up, Harry tensed as another pain shot through him, this time in his lower abdomen. Not wanting to alarm his godfathers, he quickly bent over to retrieve his bag. What the hell was going on?

Harry was almost out the door when he stopped and turned back to the two men who use to mean more to him than anything else in the world. "We're having a birthday party for Seth this weekend at my house. I can understand if you don't want to come since you have never officially met Seth, but you're invited."

Sirius opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn't believe that his pup was inviting them to a family function. He had dreamed of becoming a part of Harry's family again, but he had honestly thought that it would never happen. As much as that hurt, he had come to accept it and just take whatever Harry gave them. After how they treated him, they deserved to be shunned. 

"Since you seem to have broken your godfather," Remus said warmly with tears of happiness in his eyes. "I will accept for the both of us."

"Yes!" Sirius cried loudly, rushing to Harry and wrapping his arms around him. "Yes we'll be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"It's just a small cookout," Harry said, feeling a little awkward and warm and fuzzy all at the same time. "If the weather permits it. If not then we'll be eating inside. Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will also be there."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered in his ear choking up a bit. "Thank you for giving us another chance."

"Don't blow it," Harry warned. "I can't take being hurt again. This is your one and only chance." He hadn't planned on inviting them, or even discussed it with his mate, but these past few months working with his godfathers had been a lot of fun. It made him realize how much he missed them and that he didn't want to lose anymore time with them. They weren't immortals like him, he didn't want to regret for the rest of his extremely long life not giving them a second chance.

"We promise that we won't blow it, Harry," Remus said sincerely, his amber eyes sparkling with happiness. "We love you too much to ever hurt you again."

***HP

"Owl orders," George sang, placing a stack of papers in front of Harry. "You wanted to help, so get boxing."

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached out for the orders and started flipping through them. For the past hour the cramps in his stomach had been getting more frequent and more painful. The last one was just a few seconds ago and the pain had been so bad that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"These are all from Hogwarts. I thought Filch banned all Weasley products?"

"Ah, lovely Harriekins, Filch banned them, not Dumbledore," Fred pointed out with a wink.

"The crazy old goat was here just yesterday browsing and buying," George said with a smirk. "I often wondered if some of the pranks that we got accused of but didn't actually do had been him."

"Like the time in our fourth year when everyone's hair turned their house colors," Fred remembered wistfully. 

"I thought the two of you did that?" Harry gaped. "That was totally something you would do."

"As much as it pains us, we can not take credit for that brilliant prank." George pouted. "And the next day after Mcgonagal scolded us for doing it and deducting thirty points each from us, the points had magically returned and Dumbledore winked at us from the staff table."

"He's a barmy, old codger," Harry giggled. "Look, I'll give you an hour of help filling these orders but then I have to get going home. I'm a growing vampire and fresh out of blood." That wasn't the real reason why Harry wanted to skip out on the twins, the cramps he was experiencing were really starting to freak him out. For two hours now they had been coming and going.

"An hour with the stunning Harry Potter," Fred gushed, batting his eyes at the vampire.

"You're such a dork," Harry said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

"So how are things with Ronnie and his book worm?" 

Groaning, Harry picked up one of the order forms and grabbed a box. "Well, he finally stopped muttering under his breath about me giving you guys so much money. Is he truly so thick as to not know that a vampire has excellent hearing?

"Yes," both Fred and George said at the same time.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed eight Puking Pasties and dropped them into the box. Why would anyone want to suffer thirty minutes of puking just to get out of class? "Hermione sits a stares at me, either in longing, or in frustration."

George was following Harry filling a box of his own. "Do you think you will ever forgive them."

"Forgive? No, never," Harry said without hesitating. "I may be able to move on from it and be friends with them again, but right now I'm not really missing them or interested in rekindling our friendship. Those two knew me better than anyone, they should have known without question that I would have never have abandoned Sirius. One can also only take so much Ron's jealousy and Hermione's nagging. They were my first friends and I didn't know any better, not until meeting Seth. I never realized how conditional their friendship was."

"I'm not going to try to talk you into being friends with Ron again, but he does miss you. Little Ronnie was always a moody child prone to fits of jealousy. I guess that's what happens when you're the ugliest out of six boys."

Harry's laughter turned into a cry of pain. Dropping the box, he doubled over clutching at his stomach. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, it hurts!" he wailed, dropping to his knees.

Both Fred and George rushed to Harry's side, not hiding the fact that they were freaking out. "Harry, what the hell? What's wrong? What can we do?"

Chin to his chest, Harry panted through the pain until it passed and his muscles relaxed once again. "Im fine guys, but I think maybe I should go home."

Each taking an elbow, the twins helped Harry to his feet. "Do you want one of us to take you home or maybe contact Snape?" If Harry was showing that he was in pain, that it had to be something bad. Harry never admitted when he was sick or injured.

"Severus is at a potions thingie until next week," Harry said, giving the twins a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm not dying...again. I think I just need some blood and some sleep."

Frowning, the twins reluctantly allowed Harry to leave, but only after making him promise to visit them tomorrow so they could see for themselves that was still alive...dead...whatever the hell it was that he was.

***HP

Landing hard on the ground, Harry rolled into his stomach, cursing as the sun blinded him. He had forgotten that today was going to be a rare sunny day in Forks and that the family had left early that morning for Alaska to hunt and wouldn't be back until later that night. 

"Fucking portkeys," Harry mumbled, gingerly getting to his feet. He always landed hard, but that landing had been one for the books. Dusting off his pants, he limped his way into the house.

Dropping his bag carelessly onto the floor, Harry collapsed onto the couch and curled up into a ball. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he experiencing excruciating pains in his lower abdomen? As if summoned by his thoughts, pain tore through his stomach wrenching a loud cry from him.

Of all days for his entire family to be gone. His original plan had been to hang out and help the twins for a few hours, portkey back home and then hang out with Seth all evening. He was coming over right after school and they were going to play some video games and just goof off. It wasn't often that he got to spend one on one with his brother.

Pressing down hard on his stomach, Harry looked to the clock, whimpering when he saw that he still had three hours before Seth got out of school. He didn't want to be alone, not with whatever was going on with him. He was tempted to call Carlisle, but he needed to hunt big game now to keep up with his feeding demands. He felt bad taking so much blood from his mate, but he hadn't been able to help himself or stop. He was feeding twice as much now as he had been as a newborn. It would also take Carlisle a few hours to get home, even with his vampire speed. 

What could cause stomach cramps that come and go and get longer and more painful with each one? Not knowing what else to do, he kicked of his shoes and closed his eyes. If he was lucky he would be able to sleep through whatever the hell was going on.

***

Seth was a mile from the Cullens' house loping easily in his wolf form when he froze. Cocking his head to the side and ears perking up, he listened intently, having sworn that he heard crying. Not hearing anything now, he shrugged his wolf shoulders and continued on.

He was looking forward to spending some bonding time with Harry. He loved his soul brother dearly, but for months Harry had wanted to do nothing but eat, sleep and have sex. He could totally understand the eating and sex part, those were his two most favorite things to do, but sleeping that much just wasn't normal, not even for a full human. He knew that Carlisle was worried, even Sev was worried now too, but all the tests kept coming back showing that Harry was perfectly healthy...heathy for him anyway.

Shifting back, Seth walked into the room, his trademark grin slipping off his face when he spotted Harry on the floor on his knees with his head resting on the couch and arms clutching at his stomach. "Harry!" he cried, rushing to him and falling to his knees.

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed hoarsely. "It hurts so bad and I'm afraid if you touch me it will only make it worse."

Seth's trembling hands hovered over Harry's back. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, his heart plummeting when he got his first good look at his friend's face. His eyes were red, both from pain and from crying, his cheeks were stained red from his blood tears with more tears steadily falling, and his bottom lip had been shredded from where he had bitten it repeatedly. 

"I-I don't know," Harry wailed, grabbing Seth's hand as another cramp tore through his body. His cramps were now coming on top of each other barely giving him a break to catch his breath. "My stomach started cramping this morning and it has only gotten worse. I have never been in this much pain in my life."

"It could be your appendix," Seth said frantically. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Breathing picking up, Harry let out a blood curdling scream when the cramp hit its peak. It felt as though a hundred swords were piercing his stomach and digging around.

"What do I do?" Seth cried in a panic. Harry had went to hell and back with his cancer and he never once screamed and cried the way he was doing now.

"I don't know," Harry sobbed. "I think I'm dying."

"Help! We need help!" Pulling out his phone, Seth stared at it not knowing who to call. He couldn't call 911 or take Harry to the hospital, he didn't think that they would know how to treat a half human, half vampire person. Severus was out of reach at some potions convention thing, the Cullens were in Alaska hunting in the wilderness where the cell probably wouldn't reach, and his pack was clueless when it came to medical stuff.

"You're not going to die, I'm not going to let you." Quickly dialing Carlisle, he cursed when it went directly to his voicemail. Now what?

Cramping letting up some, Harry looked to Seth through tired and pain filled eyes. "I-I can't do this anymore, I can't take the pain. Please...please get Carlisle for me."

Hands trembling horribly, Seth brushed Harry's sweaty hair from his face. "I tried calling but it went right to voice mail. He's probably out of reach."

Dropping his head onto the couch, Harry started sobbing. "I don't want to die without telling him how much I love him."

"You're not going to die," Seth snapped. "I'm going to get you help." He was halfway through dialing Sam when he picked up an odd scent, something that he had never smelled before.

Leaning back, Harry looked down at his lap in horror and disgust. "Holy shit, I just pissed myself. I didn't even have to go and there was no warning, just a gush of piss."

"That's not piss," Seth said, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. "It doesn't smell like piss."

"Then what the hell is it!" Harry screeched loudly.

"I don't know!" Seth hollered back. "Let me see."

"The fuck!" Harry cried, slapping the hand away that was heading towards his lap. "What the hell?"

"Harry, that's not fucking piss and that's not fucking blood, we have to find out what it is?"

Harry was absolutely mortified. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Not only was he going to die from horrible stomach cramps, but he had just pissed himself in front of Seth. At least the rest of the family wasn't around to witness his disgrace.

"I'm calling Sam."

"No!" Harry cried, snatching Seth's phone and hurling it across the room.

"What the hell Harry?"

"I'm covered in piss," Harry wailed. "I can't let the pack see that, they'll never let me live it down."

"Fuck, Harry, there's something seriously wrong with you and you're worried about what the pack will think? You were just screaming that you were dying."

"And I would like to die with some dignity," Harry huffed. "I'm seventeen years old and I just pissed my pants like a toddler."

"You didn't piss yourself," Seth cried out in frustration. "I know what piss smells like and that most definitely is not piss."

Feeling another cramp coming on, Harry started crying. "Why are you being so mean to me? I'm dying and you're never going to see me again and here you are hollering at me. Don't you love me anymore?"

Running his fingers through his short hair, Seth took a couple deep breaths trying to force himself to calm down. He needed to analyze the situation and figure out how best to help his stubborn brother. "Let's get you up and out of those clothes," he said, gently pulling on Harry's arm.

"Can't," Harry panted harshly, his body tensing as the cramp intensified. Here comes another one."

Seth watched feeling helpless as Harry curled in on himself and started screaming. He had never seen a person in so much pain before. "Please, Harry, let me shift and alert Jake that we need some help. Both him and Leah are running the border."

"If you shift," Harry panted, clawing at Seth's arms, "I'm going to turn you into a rug." Feeling intense pressure coming from down below, he leaned in on the couch and tried to force himself up. It was bad enough that he pissed himself in front of Seth, there was no way he was going to embarrass himself even more by shitting himself. 

Seth jumped to his feet and grabbed onto Harry when he stood and started swaying. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Bathroom," Harry hissed between clenched teeth. The urge to go was becoming more desperate and he didn't think that he could hold it much longer. It would be a miracle if he made it to the bathroom on time.

"Ok," Seth said, trying to remain calm. "Maybe this is just really bad gas."

"It's not gas!" Harry screamed, doubling over as another cramp hit. "I haven't farted since my turning."

"Well there you go!" Seth cried hysterically, loosing his calm as he held Harry up as his legs gave out on him. "It's just a monster fart working its way out. A person can't go almost two years without farting."

"Put me down," Harry cried frantically, no longer able to hold it. Fart or shit, whatever is was it was, it coming out now. Could all this pain and suffering just be an atomic fart? Hopefully this wasn't something he was going to have to suffer through every two years. Maybe Sev could make some kind of gas relieving potion.

Seth gingerly lowered Harry to the floor, his nostrils flaring when he picked up the sent of blood. Looking down, he noticed blood seeping through Harry's soaked jeans. "That's it's these are coming off," he said with determination, working on the button and zipper of Harry's pants. "Farts don't make you bleed."

At the moment Harry was in too much pain to care what Seth was doing to him. It felt like something very large was trying to force its way out of his body. Closing his eyes, he gave in and pushed when the pressure became too great.

Wrenching Harry's pants off, Seth fell back onto his ass, his eyes wide and staring at his brother's genital area. "When the fuck did you get a second hole and why is there blood and other icky stuff coming out of it?" He left out the part where it was all swollen and hideous looking.

Harry couldn't answer Seth, all be could do was scream and push. Tucking his chin to his chest, he pushed with everything he had in him, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell is that!?" Seth bellowed, as something pushed against the opening of Harry's new hole from the inside. "Dude, is that like one of those parasite things that live inside of you and eat you from the inside out? I watched a show on it on the Animal Planet. This man had like a giant worm coming out of his ass and his wife helped pull it out."

"Shut up!" Harry screamed, damn near making the windows rattle. "Just shut the fuck up and get whatever the hell it is out of me. It's tearing me apart."

Face scrunching up in disgust, Seth reached out and poked at Harry's hole. "The shit I do for you, Princess. If this worm bites me, you are going to owe me big."

Feeling something give, Harry gave his best push yet, collapsing back onto the floor when he felt something slide from his body.

"Not a worm!" Seth screamed shrilly, completely and totally freaking out now. "So not a worm!" Laying on the floor in a puddle of blood and goo between Harry's legs was a tiny little baby.

Panting, Harry closed it eyes and let his body relax. It was over. Whatever had been inside of him was out and he had survived. He was going to swear Seth to secrecy after he recovered enough to move. He didn't want anyone to know that he had a fucking parasite living inside of him. It was no wonder he had been feeding so much from Carlisle. He had been feeding the damn worm, too.

"What do I do?" Seth yelled. He knew nothing about babies, he had never even held one before. Harry was the smallest person he had ever held before and that baby laying on the floor was a hell of a lot smaller than Harry.

"Step on it," Harry mumbled, still trying to catch his breath after the horrible ordeal he just suffered through. He was so tired. All he wanted to do now was sleep for a week.

"It's a baby, Harry!" Seth choked out, finally reaching out and picking up the small delicate being.

"Baby worm, adult worm, I don't give a fuck," Harry said weakly. "It's gross!"

The baby was very slippery and looked as though it wasn't breathing. Flipping it over so it was face down, Seth started tapping on its back and shaking it. "Fuck, Harry, it's a real baby, not a worm. You just had a little baby."

At hearing that, along with a weak whimpering, Harry's eyes snapped open. "Seth?" he cried breathlessly at seeing a tiny baby being cradled gently in his large hands. "What... How?"

"Not a worm," Seth repeated again. "You had a baby."

Feeling numb, Harry shook his head in denial. "I-I couldn't have, I'm not a girl."

"Are you sure about that?" Seth smirked, smiling at the little person in his hands that was now wiggling around and whimpering.

"I have a penis," Harry shot back weakly. "It can't be mine."

"Harry," Seth said patiently. "I just watched as you pushed this thing from your body from a hole that hadn't been there when I showered you after your teacher attacked you."

Harry felt as though he was going to pass out, this couldn't be happening to him. He was a boy, and boys most certainly could not have babies.

"Harry, I need you to take the baby so I can get some towels and call for help. The baby is breathing now, but it wasn't before."

"No!" Harry cried, attempting to scoot back away from Seth. "I-I don't know how to hold a baby."

"Neither do I," Seth said, placing the baby on Harry's stomach. "Looks like we're getting a crash course."

Harry automatically brought his hands up to keep the baby from slipping off his stomach. "This can't be happening," he cried fearfully. Finally summoning up his Gryffindor courage, he looked down at the 'parasite' that Seth had placed on his belly. It wasn't pretty, not covered in blood and some kind of white gross shit, but it was most definitely a human baby, not a giant worm. Using the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped the baby's face, smiling softly when it's eyes peeked open.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked in wonder. He couldn't believe this, him and Carlisle had made a baby.

Rushing back into the room, Seth dropped a pile of towels next to Harry and started to gently wipe the baby off. "You see, Princess, when two people love each other very much..."

"I know how a baby is made," Harry grumbled. "I just don't know how THIS baby was made. I'm not a girl and I don't have any girl bits."

"I need to call for help," Seth said, noting that the cord thingie was still attached to the baby and Harry. Jumping up, he started searching for his phone that Harry had heaved across the room.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off his baby. He didn't know what to think, but now that it was here and getting cleaned up, it was actually kind of cute. He couldn't make out eye color or gender, but it sure had his wild black hair. 

"Got it!" Seth cried triumphantly, crawling out from under the dining table. Relieved to see that it was still working and not shattered into a million pieces, he quickly dialed Bill. Bill should be home from work now and he would be able to get someone from the Wizarding World to help Harry.

"Bill!" Seth cried, some of his calm cracking. "Need you now at the Cullens, it's Harry."

Harry jumped when a loud crack came from the other side of the room. He had been so caught up in staring at his baby that he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Seth!" Bill called, rushing to his mate. "What is it?"

Not saying anything, Seth just pointed to where Harry was laying in the floor with a baby on his stomach.

"Sweet Merlin!" Bill gasped, rushing to Harry. "Harry, are you ok?"

Shaking his head no, Harry broke down sobbing. "How did this happen, Bill? 

Bill carefully lifted the baby from Harry's stomach and wrapped a clean fluffy towel around it. "Seth, get me one of the pillows on the couch."

"Bill," Harry cried, tying to get his attention.

"Male pregnancies in our world is very rare, but there are a handful of documented cases. You're very powerful, Harry."

"Is it alright?" Harry asked fearfully, holding his arms out for his baby.

"Seth, lift Harry's upper half up and place the pillows under him," Bill ordered. Smiling down at the frightened teen, Bill placed the bundled baby back in his arms. "She, Harry," he corrected. "You had a little girl."

Now that he was sitting up more, he could now get a better look at his daughter. "She's beautiful."

Standing up, Bill looked seriously to his mate. "I'm going to portkey to the Burrow then floo to Hogwarts to get Madam Pomfrey. Keep them warm and calm. You did good, Seth."

Nodding his head, Seth took a seat back on the floor next to Harry and his daughter. Now that he was no longer the one that needed to be in control, he could feel how badly he was shaking. He had just delivered a baby. That hadn't exactly been the boys' bonding night he had been expecting to have with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

My original plan had been to end this in the next chapter, but I may extend it. Either that or make a third part to this series. I don't know yet.

Please review.

***HP

 

Mindful of the time, Bill quietly entered the Burrow, the wards easily accepting him. Rushing to the floo, he grabbed some powder and was just getting ready to toss it in when he heard the stairs above him creaking. Not wanting to worry his parents, he waited until whichever one it was to make their was down.

"Bill," Arthur called sleepily, wand clutched in his hand. "What are you doing here? Is it Seth?

"Seth's fine, dad," Bill reassured. "It's Harry...it's always Harry."

"What trouble did he find himself into this time?" Arthur smiled fondly.

"I can't say right now, dad, I don't have time. I have to get to Hogwarts to get Poppy."

"That bad?" Arthur asked, the smile slipping off his face.

"I wouldn't say bad, but definitely an emergency situation. I'll explain when I can." Tossing the powder into the floo, he stepped in and called out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." He knew that it would be around two in the morning there, but the wards would alert Dumbledore to his presence. This was not something that could wait until morning.

Bill stepped out of the floo and waved his wand to clean the soot off of his clothes. As much as he wanted to go storming the castle to drag Madam Pomfrey back, he had to be patient and wait for Dumbledore. Neither Harry nor his daughter looked to be in any danger, but this was still an emergency and they had to get back to Harry as quickly as possible.

"William?"

Bill had to force himself not to laugh. Not only was Dumbledore wearing purple sleep wear with black and white penguins on them, but he was also wearing fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

"William, what is it?" Dumbledore asked, waving his hand and wandlessly transfiguring his sleep wear into a robe.

"I don't know all the details myself, sir, but Seth called me saying that he needed me at the Cullens, and when I go there, I found Harry laying on the floor covered in blood and cradling a newborn baby girl."

Of all things he expected to hear, that was not one of them. He had talked to Harry that morning while playing a game of chess with him and he most certainly had not looked pregnant to him. "Are they alright?" he asked sharply.

"Seth and Harry were alone at the time and both are pretty shook up. Harry had no idea that he was pregnant. I came to get Madam Pomfrey because both Carlisle and Severus are out of town. The baby is still attached to Harry by the cord, but I wrapped her up and Seth is watching over them."

Grabbing his wand, Dumbldore tapped a figure on his desk that looked like a little nurse. "Madam Pomfrey will be here as soon as she gets herself in order."

"What are those?" Bill asked curiously, pointing to the little figures on Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, that is a magnificent invention of my own," Dumbledore explained proudly. "Each little figure represents a teacher here, and my tapping them will alert them that I need them immediately." With that said, Dumbledore tapped a figure that looked like Professor McGonagall. 

"That's pretty cool," Bill complimented. "Saves times running all around the school."

"Or breaking my back or knees yelling for them through the floo, especially at this hour where they are sure to be sleeping." Dumbledore added. 

"So our Harry had a baby," Dumbledore chuckled. "It's hard to shock me, William, but that there is a shocker. He's powerful enough to support a pregnancy, no doubt there, but he's not exactly what one would call alive."

"I don't know about you, Headmaster, but I would love to see a Pensive memory of those two knuckle heads delivering that baby...especially seeing as neither one had a clue that a baby was coming."

Dumbledore threw his head back laughing. "That, my boy, I would pay to see. In all seriousness, though, poor Harry must have been terrified."

"He was in shock and crying, but he was also looking at his daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world."

"Harry will make an excellent mother. Now step aside, William, Poppy is coming through and I would hate for her to run into you. I'm sure she's going to be in a bit of a panic. It's very rare that I summon her this way." 

Poppy stepped out of the floo with her wand in one hand, medical bag in the other, and her eyes frantically scanning the room on guard. The last time she got called like this was during the height of the war.

"Relax, Poppy," Dumbledore said gently. 

"Are you hurt? Are you sick?," Poppy asked, briskly walking to where Dumbledore was standing next to his desk.

"I'm perfectly fine, my dear," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on the witch's shoulder. "It seems young Harry is once again in need of our help."

"That boy," Poppy hissed, turning to face Bill. "What is it this time? You would think with being a vampire that he could go one year without needing my assistance."

Bill didn't get the chance to answer because Mcgonagal stepped out of the floo, her wand raised and at the ready. "Albus, what's the emergency," McGonagall asked, her hair shoved up into a messy bun.

"I need you to watch the school for me for a few hours, Minerva," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Poppy and I have to pay Mr. Potter and his daughter a visit."

"Did you say daughter?" Poppy screeched.

"Of course he didn't," Mcgonagal corrected, even though she could have sworn he said daughter, too. "Harry has no children."

"He does now," Bill snickered. "He gave birth about a half hour ago on the floor of his house."

"What!" Poppy yelled. "You left them on the floor? What are we just standing around for? Let's get going."

Dumbledore held up his hand when Minerva opened her mouth to say something. "I will fill you in when I return, right now Harry needs us."

***HP

"What took you so long?" Seth cried when his mate, along with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, popped into the room.

Seeing how shaken Seth was, Bill pulled him into his arms. "Seth, it was two in the morning there. I had to wake everyone up. I'm sorry."

"Right. I'm just..." Sighing, Seth rested his head on Bill's chest and soaked in the warmth and comfort. "I was just so scared."

"How are Harry and the baby?" Bill asked, rubbing his hand up and down his mate's back to help relax him, he could feel him trembling in his arms. Seth may be big and tough, but he was still just a kid.

"I don't know," Seth whimpered, glad that his part in this craziness was now over. "Harry has been crying and the baby has been quiet."

"I-I didn't believe it was true," Poppy gasped in shock. Giving herself a mental shake, she rushed to where Harry was still lying on the floor with a bath towel covering his lower half and a baby in his arms. Her old knees weren't going to be thanking her for kneeling on the hardwood floor come morning, but until she had a chance to assess the situation she couldn't risk moving Harry.

"Harry dear," Poppy called gently.

Sniffling, Harry lifted his eyes off of his daughter to look at the woman that he came to see as a grandmother. "I-I didn't know," he cried brokenly. "I didn't even know that it was possible for wizards to get pregnant."

"Harry dear, can I have the baby so I can check her over and cut the cord?" Poppy asked gently and calmly, despite feeling anything but calm. Male pregnancies were extremely rare and very seldom ended with a live baby.

Frowning, Harry looked back down at the little bundle in his arms. "Why isn't she crying? I heard her whimper a few minutes ago, but she hasn't really cried. Aren't babies supposed to cry?"

Poppy reached out for the baby and placed her hands on the towel she was wrapped in. "Harry, please allow me to check her over. Her lungs may have fluid in them." She really couldn't tell from angle if the baby was breathing or not so she was desperate to get her hands on her.

Biting on his bottom lip, Harry nodded his head and allowed Poppy to take his baby. Almost immediately he felt cold and empty without her on his chest.

Poppy got to work quickly scanning the baby. Waving her wand, she cleared her lungs and severed the cord that was keeping her connected to Harry. Smiling when the baby let out a loud and healthy wail, she conjured a diaper and a blanket for the little one then wrapped her in the warm and fluffy pink blanket.

"Harry, she's absolutely perfect," Poppy declared with tears in her eyes. Thank Merlin, it would have destroyed Harry to lose the baby, even if he hadn't known about her before her birth. "She had a little fluid in her lungs which made it hard for her to breath, but as you can hear that is no longer an issue. She is a little early at thirty five weeks gestation, but it doesn't seem to be causing her any issues. She's a tiny little thing at only five pounds and seventeen inches long, but that's normal for a premature baby and you're a tiny thing, too."

"Please, can I have her back?" Harry asked, voice wavering and hands trembling as he held them out for his daughter.

"After I check you over and clean you up," Poppy said gently. "Albus, would you like to hold her?"

Smiling proudly, Dumbledore took a seat in a chair where Harry could easily see him. He could tell that Harry was going to be fiercely protective of his little daughter. "Harry, is it alright if I hold your daughter? Just until Madam Pomfrey gets you settled," he added when he saw the weariness in the boy's eyes.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would never hurt his baby, he just wanted her back in his arms. How could he love something so much that he didn't even know an hour ago existed? 

"Harry, it will only take a few minutes to get you looked over and clean. I'll then get you settled on the couch where you will be more comfortable and then I'll give you your daughter back."

"Believe it or not," Dumbledore chuckled. "The last baby I held was you. You too were just a teeny little thing."

Looking to his daughter, Harry jerkily nodded his head. The quicker he got this over with the quicker he could have his daughter safely back in his arms. 

Handing the newborn over to Albus, Poppy turned back and looked to Bill. "Bill, can you please get some pillows and blankets for Harry and make the couch up for him." She knew without asking that Harry wouldn't want to be stuck up in his room. "Seth, I'm going to need some clean clothes for Harry, preferably loose sleep clothes."

As the two men scurried off, Poppy turned back to Harry. "Harry, I know that it will be embarrassing, but I need to check where the baby came out?"

"What?" Harry squeaked, looking to Dumbledore who had the perfect view of his private area. Right now he was covered thanks to Seth, but he really didn't want anyone see him there...not even Madam Pomfrey.

"I can put a ward up around us so the others can't see. I promise to be as quick as I can."

Groaning, Harry covered his face to hide his embarrassment. "Fine, just hurry. I want my daughter back."

It didn't take long for Poppy to do what needed to be done. This was going to be a learning experience for her, she had never before treated a male that had just given birth. Dropping the ward, she took the fresh clothes from Seth and magicked them on to Harry. "The birth canal that developed to birth your baby is closing and by tomorrow it will be completely gone."

"Thank Merlin," Harry sighed. He had been terrified that he was going to be stuck with an extra hole down there for the rest of his life. "How did that even get there?"

"Magic, but I'll explain what I know after we get you on the couch," Poppy smiled. "Now, other then being in a bit of shock and needing to feed, you seem to be in good health. Would you like me to levitate you to the couch, or would you rather Seth pick you up."

"Seth please," Harry answered, he despised being levitated.

"I'm always lugging your ass around," Seth joked as he picked his brother up and settled him on the couch. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Eyes watering up again, Harry shook his head no. "Not right now, but I will be after I process everything that just happened."

"I feel the same way," Seth sighed. "I'll tell you one thing, I'm going to have nightmares about this for months."

Giggling, Harry held his arms out asking Seth for a hug. "You and me both. To think, we thought she was a fart or a parasite."

"You wanted me to step on it," Seth howled with laughter.

"Oh my god!" Harry cried in mortification. "I did, didn't I?"

A clearing of a throat broke the two boys apart. "Are you ready for your daughter?" Dumbledore asked with a huge grin.

"Daughter?" Harry repeated in awe. "That's going to take some getting use to."

"She looks just like you as a baby," Dumbledore said, placing the newborn in Harry's arms.

Staring down out his beautiful daughter's sleeping face, he couldn't help but notice that she really did look like him. "What am I going to feed her?"

"I have been wondering that myself," Poppy admitted. "Do you still consume nothing but your mate's blood?"

"By the gallons," Seth snorted. "He has done nothing but eat, sleep and have sex for the past seven months or so."

"You needed the blood to help support the pregnancy and stabilize your magic. You're very lucky that you didn't lose the baby. Male pregnancies are very delicate, you should have been home taking it easy, not taking a portkey twice a day and going to school full time. You shouldn't have been using your magic so much either. That would explain why your body needed so much blood and sleep," Poppy explained.

Harry's heart stopped beating when he heard that he could have lost his daughter. "Merlin, I have been practicing to become an animagus since September." 

"You would have lost her for sure had you shifted," Poppy said gravely. "Even a witch would would have lost her baby had she shifted while pregnant."

"I was getting so frustrated," Harry whimpered. "I was trying so hard but I couldn't even get a glimpse of my animal. Then today I finally started to see something when a terrible pain shot up my side. That's when the cramps started. Do you think I forced her to be born early?"

"I do," Poppy admitted sadly. "But it wasn't your fault, you didn't know about her. No one knew that you were pregnant, Harry."

"That's something that has me baffled," Seth said, scratching at his head. "I have been around Harry everyday, I have even seen him shirtless, he didn't gain a pound and he had no baby bump whatsoever. Where the hell was that baby hiding?"

"I think I can answer that," Dumbledore answered. "I believe that since Harry's body is frozen because of him being a vampire that his magic performed an Undetectable Extension Charm. It's a charm that extends the internal dimensions of an object without affecting the external."

"I think I'm feeling more confused," Seth pouted.

"What Dumbledore is trying to say," Bill chuckled, "is that since Harry's body can't change because he's a vampire, his magic magically expanded his insides to create room for the baby. The Extension Charm just expands the inside of something without changing the outside."

"I think I got it," Seth sighed. "And here all I wanted to do tonight was play video games with Harry."

"What about food?" Harry reminded. "I'm sure when she wakes she's going to want food."

"Bill, if I make out a list for you can you run to the store and pick everything up?" Poppy asked. "Harry is unable to produce milk so we're going to need some formula and bottles."

"Not a problem just be specific because I know nothing about baby supplies."

"I don't know if she will take formula, blood, or both, but I want to have everything on hand and ready. I'm going to need donors." Looking to Seth, Poppy raised a single eyebrow in question.

"You don't even have to ask," Seth answered her silent question without hesitating. He would do anything for Harry and his little daughter, even give up his blood. Hell, he helped birth that little girl and was the first to hold her. She was now his pack.

"Albus, do you think you could possibly fetch Severus?" Poppy asked. "I'm going to be needed back at the school and I don't want to leave without a professional here incase there is a problem with the baby feeding."

Looking to the clock, Harry gave a small grin. "Carlisle should be back in a couple hours and he's a doctor. He knew all along that something was wrong with me, but all Sev's tests came back saying that I was fine."

"It's possible that the Extension Charm also had a ward that prevented Severus's scans from detecting the baby and you from feeling it moving," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Magic is truly amazing and has a mind of its own. I'll go now and retrieve Severus, but I think I'll keep my mouth shut and let him be surprised. Congratulations, Harry, you're excused from school until you are up to returning. I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind homeschooling you some so you don't fall too far behind. There are only three months left until graduation."

Harry didn't say anything, but he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to leave his daughter to return to Hogwarts. If Sev couldn't tutor him these last few months then he would just have to contact his godfathers to see if they could help. This little unexpected miracle was now his entire world.

***HP

Groaning, Bill walked in the door with his arms full of bags. He smiled appreciatively when his mate jumped up and rushed over to help him. "I had no clue what I was doing so I bought four different brands of formulas, three different brands of newborn diapers, and a couple dozen bottles with different shape and size nipples. I also grabbed a few onesies and baby sleepers but I didn't go crazy clothes shopping because I thought I would save that honor for Alice. And another mother there convinced me to buy these sucky things that babies apparently like that gives them no milk or anything. Very strange that."

Harry, who had been fighting sleep for the past forty five minutes, carefully shifted with his baby that was still in his arms so he could better see Bill. It had been just a little over two hours since his baby had been born and he still couldn't believe it. "Did you remember the hats to keep her warm?"

"I got those, too," Bill reassured. "I'm not going to let my little niece get a chill."

Harry had been surprised when Madam Pomfrey told him that his daughter seemed to be completely human. He would have thought that with both him and Carlisle being vampires that she would have been one, too. Or at least a strange hybrid like him. She had admitted that Sev would know more since he knew more about vampires than her, and that his daughter could possibly even come into a vampire inheritance at sixteen. He didn't mind if she wasn't a vampire, he just couldn't imagine watching as she grew old and died. 

"I'll fix up a formula bottle, dear," Poppy offered. "She should be waking any minute and I'm sure that she's going to hungry. Babies at this age do nothing but eat, sleep, poop and cry."

"Sounds like you, Princess," Seth snickered.

Harry waited until Poppy's back was turned before flashing his brother the middle finger. 

"Awe, Harry, you wound me. Are you going to teach you daughter such vulgar hand signals," Seth said loudly, snickering and pointing to where Poppy's back had tensed.

"Mr. Potter..." Poppy snapped, spinning around and glaring at her favorite patient. "It's a good thing that I..."

"She's waking," Harry quickly cried, cutting of Madam Pomfrey's rant. Seth was so going to pay for ratting him out like that. "What do I do?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. It was one thing holding a sleeping baby, but now that she was starting to wiggle and whimper he had no clue what to do.

Poppy smiled warmly at the panicking new mother. "Just relax and your instincts will tell you what to do."

"Instincts!" Harry cried. "If I had instincts when it came to this kind of thing then I would have known that I was pregnant." Whimpering, he looked longingly at the clock. "I want Carlisle." 

"Do you want me to try calling him again?" Seth offered. He had tried several times, and even tried calling Edward, but his calls went directly to voice mail every time.

Chewing on his lips, Harry shook his head no. "He'll be home soon. Besides, I don't want him to know about the baby, I want him to be surprised."

"At least he wont think it's a parasite in need of squishing," Seth snorted. 

"That's the second time I have heard something about a parasite," Bill grinned. "I need to hear this story."

If Harry could he would be blushing an embarrassing red. Seth was never going to let him live mistaking his daughter for a parasitic worm down. In his defense, Seth was the one who brought up the idea of him having a parasite in his body in the first place. "When everyone is here. I don't want to have to tell that story twice."

Smirking, Bill a took seat on the couch at Harry's feet so he could get a good look at his little niece. "I have a better idea, how about I borrow a pensive from Gringotts that can project the imagine so we all can watch what happened."

Poppy looked up from where she was testing the formula's temperature on the inside of her wrist. "That's an excellent idea, William. I would love to see the birth, there's not a Medi-Wizard alive today that has witnessed a male birth. It's been at least a hundred years since the last one that I know of."

"What...I...you can't watch that!" Harry choked out. That was the single most embarrassing moment in his life.

"Don't you think your mate should get to see the birth of his baby?" Poppy asked slyly.

"Oh, that's just low," Harry pouted. When put like that he wouldn't be able to say no.

"I was a Slythern," Poppy bragged with a shit eating grin on her face.

If Harry had his wand, not that he really needed it, he would curse the smirk right off of Bill Weasley's face. "Fine," he said petulantly. "I give. Go and get the stupid penisive."

Jumping up triumphantly, Bill first kissed Harry on the head, then the baby, and then his mate before apparating out. "Stupid, gloating, red heads," Harry huffed.

Harry about jumped out of skin when his daughter let out a blood curdling scream and threw her little hands up in the air. "Madam Pomfrey!" he cried frantically. "What do I do? What's wrong? Take her!"

Chuckling, Poppy sat next to Harry and held the bottle out to him. "Give her this."

"Take her," Harry pleaded, holding his daughter out. "I don't know what to do."

"Harry, listen to me," Poppy said calmly, trying to calm the frantic boy down. "Take the bottle and brush the nipple across her lips."

"Please, you do it," Harry pleaded. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Harry, look at me," Poppy ordered sternly. "Take a deep breath and hold it for me. You need to calm down, the more upset you get, the more upset she will get."

Harry did as Madam Pomfrey ordered while his daughter still screamed in his arms. "Madam Pomfrey, I'm not ready for this. I never imagined having a baby before, I don't know the first thing about them."

"I know, dear," Poppy coo'd. "That's why I'm going to stay here and help until your mate or Severus' gets home. Now take the bottle."

Shifting the baby awkwardly so he could hold her with one arm, Harry took the bottle with a trembling hand and did as Madam Pomfrey ordered. "She took it!" he cried triumphantly when his little one latched onto the nipple and started sucking.

"Good job, Harry," Poppy praised. "Now it's very important that there is always milk in the nipple, you don't want her to suck in too much air and get a belly ache."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off his daughter, he knew that he had the silliest grin on his face right now as he watched his daughter take her first bottle, but he didn't care. "Since she's drinking, does this mean she will be alright with human food?"

"It's too early to say. All we can do is keep an eye on her. Spitting up for babies is normal and to be expected, but if she starts violently vomiting, develops diarrhea, or starts dropping weight, than we will have to try something else. Unfortunately she didn't come with instructions and a check list of what she likes and doesn't like. It's going to be trial and error."

Harry's head shot up when he heard his cell phone ringing. "Carlisle!" he cried excitedly.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Seth asked, seeing as Harry's hands were full.

"Please, but don't tell him about the baby and make up an excuse as to why I can't come to the phone. With his vampire hearing he will hear her."

Grabbing the cell from Harry's school bag, Seth ran outside where he would be far enough away from the baby in case she started fussing. He couldn't wait to see the vampire's face when he returned home to find Harry holding their newborn baby. He was confused how one dead person and one partially dead person were able to create a baby, ignoring the fact that they were both men, but right he was too exhausted and suffering from shock to try to figure that one out.

"Harry's phone, I'm not Harry," Seth answered.

"Seth, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Er, yes," Seth answered, cringing when his answer sounded more like a question. He was never very good at lying.

"Seth, why didn't Harry answer the phone?"

Seth could hear the concern in Carlisle's voice and he felt bad that he couldn't tell him everything. He understood Harry wanting to surprise him and see his face in person, god knows he had gotten the surprise of a lifetime when that little girl came shooting out of Harry's mangina. "Harry and I are in the middle of an epic battle on the WII and he is unable to push pause."

"Seth, did something happen? You called my cell over a dozen times and Edward's half that. I need to hear Harry's voice."

Silently cursing, Seth looked through the large window and saw that the witch was teaching Harry how to burp the baby. "Uhm, how far away are you?"

"An hour. Why? Seth, what the hell happened to Harry?"

"Harry is perfectly fine, I wouldn't lie to you. Look, just hurry home and tell Edward to keep his mouth shut once he starts picking up on my thoughts." Despite hearing Carlisle arguing on the other end, Seth clicked off the phone and went back into the house.

"Carlisle is an hour away, but I have a feeling he will make it in half that time. He wasn't happy that he couldn't talk to you and he thinks that something is wrong." Seth explained with a smirk.

"He's going to be so upset that he missed our daughter's birth, but I can't wait for him and the rest of the family to meet her. I still can't believe that this happened."

Rooting through one of the bags, Poppy pulled out a onesie and a sleeper and magically washed them. "How about we get her bathed and dressed so she'll look all cute for her daddy? Have you thought of a name for her?"

"You're going to help, right?" Harry asked wide-eyed. "I-I can't wash her by myself. What if I drop her?"

"Relax, Harry, I will help you," Poppy reassured. "I'll get everything set up then take the baby from you while Seth helps you over to the table. Are you still in pain?"

"Not if I don't move," Harry grimaced. "I'm sure some fresh blood from Carlisle will speed up my healing."

"Along with sleep," Poppy added, noticing the darker than normal circles under Harry's eyes. "You look exhausted."

Stifling a yawn, Harry nodded his head. "Not only am I exhausted, but I haven't fed since early this morning and I'm starting to feel like I'm going to crash."

"I can heat you up some blood?" Seth offered with a grimace.

"I'm good for now," Harry replied, handing is daughter over to Madam Pomfrey who had come to take her. "Carlisle will be home soon and fresh blood will be much better."

"I don't know, mummy," Poppy sang in a high pitched baby voice. "I think daddy is going to be too busy with this one to feed you."

Giggling, Harry went to stand up but crashed to his knees when his legs gave out in him. Seth, who had only been a few steps away from him, rushed to his side and helped him back up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Poppy asked in concern.

Clinging tightly to Seth, Harry took a couple deep breaths before nodding his head. "I'm just a lot weaker than what I was expecting and my stomach is also still sore and tender. The pain when I stood up and the dizziness caught me off guard."

"Seth, help Harry to the chair next to me and he can watch as I bathe the little one," Poppy barked. "Harry, you just suffered a traumatic physical and emotion shock, you're not going to recover from it in an hour."

Seth ended up almost physically carrying Harry to the chair. His legs were just too weak to hold him up and he could feel that his entire body was shaking.

"Alright, Harry, just watch me this time and tomorrow you will be good to go on your own," Poppy grinned as lowered the baby into the warm water.

"Finally," Harry gasped when his daughter opened her eyes fully for the first time. He had been dying see her eyes. "She has beautiful blue eyes."

Poppy was quick with washing the newborn, it was clear to see that she didn't like it and she was seconds away from letting everyone know exactly how she felt about it. "Don't get use them, most of the time a baby's eyes will change color after a few months. Yours was this color blue when you were a baby."

"So she could get my green eyes?" Harry asked, his body flooding with warmth. She already had his dark hair, and a lot of it for someone so tiny. He always thought most babies were born bald.

Poppy finished dressing the now clean baby then wrapped her up in a soft pink and purple blanket that Bill had bought. "I would be surprised if she didn't get your eyes, she strongly resembles you, though I can see Carlisle's higher cheek bones and a bit of his pointed chin."

Harry was itching to get his baby back, especially now that she was all clean and smelling good. She was starting to get a little fussy though and that was worrying him. "Madam Pomfrey, is she alright?" He asked softly.

"Oh, she's fine, dear, she just didn't appreciate getting a bath. Bill bought some pacifiers, can you open the package and give one to Seth to wash."

Harry did as asked, picking a pink pacifier then handing it over to Seth. He still couldn't believe that this was real, that he now had a little daughter. In a way, this little one was his first and only blood family. He didn't count Aunt Petunia and Dudley, they were never family to him.

"Seth, can you please help Harry back to the couch and get him settled?" Poppy asked, smiling as the little one happily took the pacifier into her mouth and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Will I ever get a break from lugging you around?" Seth huffed playfully.

"You're my hero!" Harry cried over dramatically, throwing his arms around Seth's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

This was supposed to be the end, but I guess I'll continue on since so many asked. Seeing as I thought this was finished, this is all I have written so it could be a while before another update.

Please Review.

***HP

Carefully unraveling his sleeping daughter from her blanket, Harry placed her on his chest so they were laying chest to chest then covered her back up. Yawning so wide that he felt his jaw crack, he snuggled down into the couch and closed his eyes to rest them just for a minute. It had been over five hours since he had given birth and over twenty four hours since he had last slept, if Carlisle didn't return home soon, he was going to pass out and miss seeing his reaction when finding out that he was now a daddy. This had been an extremely tiring and emotional day. Now he understood why they called the process of giving birth labor.

"In coming," Seth warned cheekily, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

All of a sudden Harry felt very nervous and a little scared. What if Carlisle didn't want children? He didn't count Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, they were all vampires. Carlisle loved them like they were his own children, but they weren't and they were older teens, not a brand new little baby that would need constant supervision and raising. What if Carlisle got mad because of her and kicked them out? Where was he going to go? What was he going to do?"

"You and your over-dramatics. Carlisle is going to be shocked...that's an understatement actually, but he's is going to love her the second he lays eyes on her."

"Edward!" Harry cried, heart pounding in his chest. "You scared the shit out of me. You can't go popping up on people like that."

"I didn't pop," Edward said fondly. "I'm just so fast that you never saw me run in. I can't believe that you had a baby," he said in awe, dropping to his knees next to the couch so he could get a closer look at his new little sister.

"You and me both," Harry smiled. "Isn't she beautiful, Edward."

"Absolutely stunning," Edward answered, truly meaning it. "When I first started picking up yours and Seth's thoughts about the baby, I literally tripped over a tree root and fell flat on my face."

Giggling, Harry reached out and plucked a leaf from Edward's hair. "Where's Carlisle?"

Edward hovered his hand over the baby's head waiting for Harry to give him permission before touching her. "The rest will be here in about twenty minutes. Since I'm so much faster than everyone else, Carlisle asked me to run ahead. He's very worried about you."

"Go ahead, Edward, I know that you won't hurt her."

Never having touched something so small and delicate before, Edward carefully placed his hand on the baby's head and pushed her hat back so he could see what her hair looked like. "Oh, Harry, how could Carlisle not love her? He loves you so much and she is a spitting image of you. She's going to have him wrapped around her little finger...just like her mother does."

Sniffling, Harry rubbed at his eyes before he started crying tears of blood again. "You don't think he will be mad?"

"No,"Edward reassured without hesitating. One day he was going to hunt Harry's vile relatives down and slowly kill them. Even after all this time living with them and showing him what love was, Harry still doubted everything and didn't trust easily.

"Carlisle's coming," Edward smirked, fixing the baby's hat then stepping out of the way. Carlisle was beside himself with worry and he didn't want to be in the way when he came tearing in to get to his mate.

Harry barely had time to take a deep calming breath before Carlisle was at his side, nostrils flaring and eyes looking wild. "C-Carlisle?" he asked nervously, noticing out of the corner of his eye that both Madam Pomfrey and Bill had drawn their wands.

Carlisle was staring at the baby on his mate's chest taking in its sent but not really believing it. Both its scent and his vampire were screaming at him that this child was theirs. This tiny little baby wrapped in pink and purple was created by his mate and him. How was this possible?

Harry started to fidget nervously when Carlisle didn't answer him. His mate was just standing there like a statue staring at him and the baby

"Relax, Harry," Edward said, keeping his distance. Carlisle was always in control of his vampire, but right now it was trying to process what it was seeing and scenting and it was feeling extremely protective over his mate and newborn child.

Harry looked up at his mate and gave a tentative smile. "Surprise!" he sang weakly. "I finally figured out why I have been eating and sleeping so much."

Carlisle sank to the ground as if someone had just cut the strings that had been keeping him up. "Harry," he called out, his voice confused and filled with raw emotion.

Harry was so focused on Carlisle that he never saw the rest of the family that were standing there with their mouths gaping wide in shock. "I-I gave birth to her a few hours ago with Seth's help. It was my fault, she wasn't supposed to be born this early." 

A single red tear escaped Harry's eye. "I was frustrated and pushing myself hard with my animagus training. I could almost see my animal when a horrible pain erupted in my side. After that I went to the joke shop to help out, but my stomach started cramping so I came home. As the hours ticked by the cramping started getting unbearable. I was so scared...I thought I was going to die."

"By the time Seth got here I couldn't even stand because the pain was so bad. He thought at first that it was my appendix and he tried calling you, but I guess you were out of reach. A few minutes later I pissed myself...well I thought it was piss, but now I know that it was amniotic fluid. Seth had wanted to call Sam for help, but I didn't want anyone to see me covered in piss. Then I felt like I had to shit really, really bad. Seth thought maybe it was just gas, like an atomic fart or something. He tried helping me to the bathroom, but the pain was so bad that I couldn't walk." 

"Seth knew that I hadn't pissed my pants but I wouldn't listen to him. When he started smelling blood coming from down there he took my pants off to see what was going on. At that point I was in too much pain to care what Seth was doing to me. That's when he discovered the extra hole."

"Mangina," Seth corrected with a snicker.

Looking to Seth, Harry started to giggle. "That's so gross. Mangina sounds like a disease or a really, really bad super hero villain's name." Harry heard a few chuckles, but Carlisle was just staring unblinkingly at their daughter.

"After Seth discovered my mangina," Harry stopped talking for a second while Emmett busted out laughing. "He said that something was trying to come out of it. He said that he saw on tv where parasites live in people. He thought that maybe I had an alien parasite in me. Scared, I pushed and pushed and when it came out, I told Seth to step on it. In my defense, I couldn't see it and I thought that it was some horrible worm with big sharp teeth that was going to turn and eat me. That's when he told me that it was a baby."

Carlisle slowly tore his eyes off his daughter to look at his mate. It was going to take him a few minutes for everything his mate had just said to penetrate his shocked and frozen brain. "I don't even know what to say about that. Alright, let's just start with, are you alright?"

Sucking on his lips, Harry nodded his head. "I am now, but I was so scared earlier and I thought that I was going to die and never see you again."

Feeling gutted that he hadn't been there for his mate through a terrifying and painful ordeal, Carlisle leaned in a placed a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling." He was dying to get a better look at his daughter, but right now he had to see to Harry. Harry was putting on a great show of acting like everything was alright, but he knew him well enough to see that he was really shook up.

Harry wiped away a few more tears. "I'm still in pain, but Dumbledore went to get Sev a while ago and I'm sure that he can give me something for it. I'm also really hungry and dead tired. Other than that, I'm shocked, confused, excited, happy, and scared."

Plucking up the courage, Carlisle finally reached out and placed a hand on his daughter's back. It looked so huge on her, taking up her entire back and part of her bum. "I'm not going to lie, love, I too am feeling shocked, confused, excited, happy and scared. I'm also sad, sad that I wasn't here for you when you needed me, and sad because I missed the birth of our daughter. I feel like this is a dream."

"Would you like to hold her?" Harry asked with a loving smile. "It will help with making that dream feel like a reality. She also feels and smells really good."

"I would love to," Carlisle grinned, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. Staring at the slumbering baby, he couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. Yes he was a doctor who handled babies daily, but this was no ordinary baby, this was his baby...his daughter.

Gently cradling his tiny daughter, Carlisle knew that if it were possible he would be crying. Having children of his own was something that he never thought possible. He was a vampire, there was no way that he could father a baby. Harry hadn't cheated on him, he never even considered that for a second. The baby's scent was a beautiful mix of his mate's and his own. 

Harry tried to sit up, but cried out softly when his stomach muscles protested. He was about to abort his attempt, but then Seth was there giving him a hand. "Thanks," he smiled softly. Leaning onto Carlisle, he rested his head on his shoulder and stared down at their baby girl.

"I can't believe all this time you have been pregnant," Carlisle said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Something could have happened. We didn't know to be careful. Just three months ago Seth was tossing you around in the ocean like you were a rag doll."

Harry looked up when a shadow fell over them. He grinned contently when he saw that Alice and Rosalie were taking pictures of them on their cell phones. "There was so much I shouldn't have been doing, the worst was portkeying twice a day and studying to become an animagus. She would have died instantly had I shifted."

"She's tiny, but she's a perfectly healthy little girl," Poppy said, speaking up for the first time. Everyone had been quiet in order to give the new family time to talk and bond without interruptions.

"I smell formula," Carlisle pointed out. "So she's human?" She had a heart beat and her temperature was that of a normal baby, but how could two vampires creat a human baby?

"Everything is pointing that way, but she will need close monitoring," Poppy explained. "She hasn't vomited up the formula yet so it seems like she can digest it. I don't know yet if she will need any blood, but I'm sure she will find a way to let us know if she does. I suggest weighing her daily."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Harry asked nervously, slipping the hat off her tiny head. He chuckled when she scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out.

"She's absolutely breathtaking," Carlisle said, his heart melting. "I can't get over how much she looks like you."

"So...so you're not mad at me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Mad?" Carlisle asked incredulously. "Harry, whatever for?"

"For surprising you with a baby? We never talked about having kids since we're both vampires and guys, I thought that it was impossible. I just want to make sure that you want her."

"Harry, it's not like you brought a puppy home without asking and you can take it back if I say no," Carlisle chuckled. "I have always dreamed of having a baby, a blood child of my own. Don't get me wrong, I consider Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice my blood children, but I didn't have the honor of watching them grow from infants to the fine young adults that they are today. Harry, you have given me a gift. More than that, you have made all my dreams come true."

Burying his face in Carlisle neck, Harry started sobbing. He was crying so hard that he could hardly breath.

"Rose," Carlisle called softly, "can you take the little one so I can see to Harry?"

Rosalies's eyes widened in both shock and longing. "Carlisle, I don't think I should, what if I hurt her?" She desperately wanted to get her hands on the baby, but she would die if she accidentally hurt her. She loved children, her greatest desire was to have a family of her own.

Carlisle gave his daughter a reassuring smile. "Rose, does her blood call to you? Do you have any desire to feed from her?"

"No!" Rosalie cried, horrified at just the thought.

"Then you will be fine. Please, Rose, Harry has been through a lot and he needs me."

"He's just feeling overwhelmed by everything," Jasper explained. "He's also exhausted and in a desperate need of a feeding."

"I'm sure his magic is also out of whack," Poppy added. "It spent the past thirty five weeks keeping the baby safe, it's going to take a while for it to settle."

Carlisle hated handing his baby over to Rose, he could easily sit and hold her all day and night, but Harry needed him more. He couldn't imagine how scared and confused his little one must have been as he was laboring for hours to deliver a baby he had no clue was inside of him. Once again he would forever be grateful to Seth for being there for Harry. He was starting to think that the shifter was Harry's guardian angel. 

As soon as Rose took the baby, Carlisle went to pick Harry up to carry him to their room, but almost dropped him when he started thrashing.

"No!" Harry cried hysterically. "Can't leave her."

"Alright, Harry," Carlisle said, quickly given in in fear of hurting his mate. Harry was still hurting from the violent birth he had just hours ago. Retaking his seat on the couch, he flinched slightly when Harry bit harshly into his neck, his extreme hunger making him more violent than normal. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Rosalie carried the baby to the other couch and sat down next to her mate. "I can't believe I'm holding a baby," she said hoarsely, choking up with emotion. "I-I never thought that I would ever hold a baby again. She's so tiny, delicate and absolutely perfect."

"She does look like a mini Harry," Emmett chuckled, touching a tiny hand that was poking out from the blanket. "She's beautiful."

"Edward, how is Harry? What is he thinking?" Carlisle asked in concern. He normally wouldn't invade his mate's privacy by asking Edward what he was thinking, but he needed to know how to help him. 

"Nothing really," Edward answered. "He's already drifting off as he feeds. He's not even aware of what's going on around him."

"His body is giving in to the shock," Poppy added knowingly. "I had expected him to drop hours ago, but he has always been stubborn. I think he was waiting for you, Carlisle, you are the only person that he truly feels safe with. He can give in now because he knows that you will watch over and protect him and the baby."

"I would give my life for them," Carlisle said without hesitation and meaning it with all his heart.

***HP

It had been ten hours since he returned home and found that his mate had given him the most precious gift in the entire world...a baby. Even now after six diaper changes and five bottles, he still couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming. He thought that his life had been made perfect when his mate had finally accepted him and bonded to him, but now as he stood by the window holding his perfect daughter as she slept, now he knew that his life couldn't get anymore perfect. He had everything he ever wanted and more.

Walking up to his father, Edward gazed down at his tiny little sister. He had lucked out an hour ago and finally got to hold the newest Cullen when Rose, Alice and Esme left to go on an epic shopping spree. It hadn't been easy making them wait until the stores opened, they had been chopping at the bit and pacing for hours. At least the baby had kept them occupied, along with planning the most perfect nursery. 

"Harry's waking," Edward informed. "Right now he's trying to organize his thoughts, but I'm sure that as soon as he remembers giving birth, he will wake in a panic looking for her."

"No doubt," Carlisle chuckled, turning to look at his mate who was still asleep on the couch. "He's going to be very protective of her and very clingy. He probably wouldn't have fallen asleep without a fight if his body hadn't given out on him."

"I don't see him returning to school," Edward sighed.

"Nor do I," Carlisle said fondly. "I'm not going to fight him over it, not when Severus has already offered to tutor him with the help of his godfathers." 

To say that Severus had been shocked when he returned home to find that Harry had given birth would be an understatement. Dumbledore had informed him that he was needed home as soon as possible, and as soon as he had completed his presentation at the potions conference, he had rushed straight home. After gaping at the baby for a couple minutes, he pulled himself together and went straight into healer mode. He had checked both the baby and Harry, who had slept through it without twitching a muscle, and declared them perfectly healthy. Harry would be sore for a few days, but Severus had potions that would help with that.

"I still can't believe that Harry had a baby," Edward chuckled. "If I would have been human, I would have broken my neck when I tripped after picking up on Seth and Harry's thoughts. I'm not joking, I literally fell flat on my face."

"I feel bad that I missed the birth," Carlisle said sadly. He would give anything to turn back time and witness the birth of his first child.

"Bill has those memories for us to watch," Edward reminded. "I for one can't wait for everyone to see them, they're absolutely hilarious." He had seen everything from Seth's memories and he had died laughing. He didn't know what was funnier, them thinking that the baby was a fart, or thinking that the baby was a parasite.

Carlisle headed back to the couch when he saw Harry start to move. "I can't wait to see them either, but only if Harry is comfortable with us seeing it. It was a very traumatic experience made worse by him not knowing what the hell was going on."

"It's fine," Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed. "It's embarrassing as all hell, but you deserve to see the birth of your daughter." Slowly prying his eyes open, he smiled tiredly up at his mate who was still holding their daughter. He didn't know why feared that Carlisle wouldn't want their daughter, that was very stupid of him.

"I can agree with you on that one," Edward chuckled.

Moving to sit up, Harry grimaced at how sore and stiff he was. "Why can't I be a normal vampire who doesn't suffer from aches and pains?"

Smiling, Carlisle handed Harry the pain potion that Severus left before leaving for his shop. "If you were a normal vampire, Harry, we wouldn't have been gifted with this little miracle."

"Well, when you put it that way, I would gladly suffer all the aches and pains for her." Harry quickly downed the potion anxious to get his hands on his daughter. He would have demanded her as soon as his eyes opened, but he had been too weak and sore.

"I take it you want this little one?" Carlisle asked with a smirk when he saw how desperately his mate was looking at the bundle in his arms.

Harry vigorously nodded his head. "Please, I need to make sure that it wasn't all a dream. I still can't believe that I had a baby."

"I feel the same way," Carlisle said softly as he handed his sleeping daughter over to his mate. "I knew there was something wrong with you, my instincts had been screaming at me for months, but I never would have imagined in a million years that you could be pregnant. I didn't even know that it was possible with wizards."

"She's so beautiful," Harry cried, his eyes tearing up. "Was she this beautiful yesterday?"

"She was," Carlisle chuckled, "but she has lost some of that newborn swelling and red splotchiness. Harry, she's one hundred percent perfect."

"Not yet," Harry frowned, staring thoughtfully down at his daughter. "But she will be once she has a name."

"I suggest picking a name before the women get back and start yelling out suggestions," Edward warned. "It could end in a fight."

"He's got a point," Harry giggled. "Do you have any suggestions, Carlisle?"

"I have been thinking on it all night, love, and I have no idea what we can name her. I was hoping you would have some suggestions."

Blushing, Harry dropped his head and shrugged his shoulders. A name came to him while he was dreaming but Carlisle and Edward would probably think it was stupid.

"No, Harry," Edward said, his voice cracking with emotion. "It's a beautiful name for her and it fits her perfectly. Even Rose and Alice will love the name."

"How about filling in the non mind reader and father of the baby," Carlisle joked, anxious to find out what his daughter's name was going to be.

"It's stupid," Harry mumbled. "You should name her, you're her daddy."

"Harry, it's not stupid," Edward scolded. "Just tell Carlisle, I promise he's going to love it."

Fiddling with his daughter's blanket, Harry looked shyly up at his mate. "I won't be upset if you don't like it, it just came to me while I was sleeping. Miracle...Miracle Lilyana Cullen.

"Miracle Lilyana Cullen," Carlisle repeated, trying the name out. "Love, it's perfect for our little miracle. Half the night we have been calling her a little miracle."

"Maybe that's where I got the name from? I heard you all talking while sleeping."

"No, Poppy placed a spell on you so you couldn't hear us," Carlisle explained. "You picked the name and it's perfect."

Harry's smile was blinding. "My mom's name was Lily and I wanted to honor her, but at the same time I wanted our daughter to have her own name. I figured Lilyana was close and I thought that it sounded really pretty and delicate."

"Are you going to call her Miracle or Lilyana?" Edward asked as he snapped a few pics of his dad, Harry and his little sister together.

"I think Miracle," Harry grinned happily. "When I think of all the stupid things I did while pregnant, I just..." Sniffling, Harry rubbed at his eyes. "She's just our little miracle."

***HP

"Harry, wouldn't you like a nice hot bath?" Rosalie asked anxiously, feeling like she was going to jump out of her skin. "Severus left you special potions to put in the water to help with all your aches and pains. I think a bath will feel incredible and help refresh you."

Kissing each of his daughter's soft little fingers, Harry smiled at Carlisle who was busy assembling a crib with Jasper's help. "A shower does sound pretty tempting," he snickered, knowing that the only reason Rose suggested he take a bath was because she wanted to get her hands on his baby. She had returned from shopping two hours ago and had been staring at his daughter ever since. 

"I-I can watch Miracle for you?" Rose offered hopefully, dying to feel the baby in her arms again. Having a baby in the house was a dream come true for her. She desperately wished that she could have one of her own, but sadly that was never going to happen. It hurt horribly, but being a big sister to Miracle would help fill that empty hole in her heart.

Wrapping Miracle back in her blanket and putting her new blue baby hat with Purple Hearts on it back one her head, Harry decided to finally put Rose out of her misery. He really didn't want to hand his baby over, but he hadn't moved off the couch since he woke a few hours ago and he really was in a desperate need of a bath. 

"What do you say, little Miracle, would you like to spend time with your big sister Rose?" Harry asked his daughter who was happily sucking on her pacifier with her eyes closed. She just had a feeding and a changing and now she was going back to sleep.

Handing his screw driver over to Jasper, Carlisle stood so he could help his mate up the stairs and to their bathroom. He couldn't believe that Harry was finally handing Miracle off to someone else, he hadn't let her out of his arms since he woke. He had spent hours just staring at her and studying every part of her. It was incredible watching his with her. It was also a turn on.

Placing a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, Harry handed her over to Rose whose eyes were sparkling happily. Unlike when he was little, Miracle would never be lacking for love. She had a big family who already thought the world of her and would do anything to see her happy and safe. Her family was going to double after the pack found out about her. He fully expected for them to be stopping by as soon as everyone found out about her. She was a luckily little girl who would never have hateful words screamed in her face, watch as her family ate in front of her as her little tummy cramped horribly from hunger, work like a slave every minute of the day, and be beaten just for existing. No, Miracle was going to be loved and spoiled.

It made his head spin to think that it was just less than two years ago that he thought that his life was coming to an end. He had been diagnosed with cancer with absolutely no hope of survival. On top of that, he had lost his godfathers and his best friends all that same day. 

When he boarded that plane to America, he had no destination in mind. He was just going to run until his body gave out on him and he died. He would have rather died alone than at his relatives house where they would have been gloating and celebrating. 

He still giggles every time he thinks about his first encounter with Alice and her box of condoms. It wasn't often that she got visions of him, mostly because he was always with Seth and she couldn't see anything when the shifters were involved, but he would forever be thankful that she saw him coming and wouldn't take no for an answer when she asked if she could help him. He couldn't imagine his life without Carlisle, the rest of the Cullens, Sev, and the pack.

It sounded corny, but he honestly didn't think that his life could get anymore perfect. Of course he had thought that way also before Miracle Lilyana decided to shock him with her unexpected birth. Now his life was more than perfect. He use to dream of the perfect family when he was locked away in his cupboard under the stairs, but his childish dreams didn't come close to the reality he was living now. Once again it sounded corny, but he felt like he was living in a fairy tail.

Beyond Carlisle, the rest of the Cullens, Sev, Seth and the shifters, he was also reopening his heart to his godfathers. He was terrified of getting hurt by them again, but he desperately missed them and wanted them back in his life. Despite the cruel words they spat at him, he never once stopped loving them. Spending time with them these past six months for his animagus training had been a lot of fun. He was ready now to allow them to be part of his life again, along with being grandfathers to his little Miracle.

He didn't know what the future was going to bring, he didn't even know if he was going to take the job at Hogwarts anymore. He had accepted it, but that was before Miracle. He didn't know now if he could leave her, even for only a few hours a night while she was sleeping, he just didn't want to miss out on a single minute of her life. It was definitely something he was going to have to think long and hard about and talk it over with his mate and Dumbledore. Right now he was happy...more than happy, and he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for him and his family.

Whooping with excitement, Emmett came running into the room. "I can hear Seth coming," he cried. "We'll finally get to watch those memories and learn more about that mangina."

Groaning, Harry buried his face in his hands. "I think I'm going to drown myself in the tub."


	5. Chapter 5

So I think I'm finished with this. That's not to say I won't write something else at a later time if the plot bunnies start multiplying, but for now I'm finished with Sickness and in Health and Life's Little Miracles. 

Friend me on facebook for update information at Potter Obsessed

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

 

Knowing that his mate was still sore and feeling a bit out of it, Carlisle carried Harry up the stairs to their bedroom where he placed him on the bed. "Just give me a minute to get the bath ready. Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry gave his dominant a loving smile. "Of course I don't mind, but no funny business. My aches and pains have aches and pains of their own."

"You just had a baby," Carlisle chuckled. "It will be a while before we have any funny business again."

 

With unfocused eyes, Harry watched as his mate disappeared into the bathroom. He still couldn't believe that this was real, that he actually had a baby yesterday. Talk about a shock! Even though he had sat for hours studying every inch of his baby daughter, he still couldn't wrap his head around it.

Miracle was so beautiful and perfect, it was hard to believe that he helped make her. He would deny that she was his, if she hadn't came from his body and if she didn't look exactly like him.

Carlisle was surprised when he walked back into the room and found his mate with tears streaming down his face. "Harry, is everything alright?" He asked, rushing to his side. "Is there something wrong?"

Through a curtain of tears, Harry smiled up at Carlisle. "Would you believe me if I said nothing is wrong?" he sobbed. "I'm just so incredibly happy. I mean, this time yesterday Miracle wasn't even a thought, and now here she is."

Carlisle sat down on the bed beside his sobbing mate and pulled him into his arms. Harry had been through so much the past twenty four hours and his hormones were all over the place. "I'm so proud of you, Harry. Giving birth is terrifying for most woman, and you did it without even knowing you were pregnant."

Still sobbing, Harry started laughing. "Seth and I thought she was a parasite. I guess in a way she is."

"She does explain why you have been draining me dry every day." Carlisle chuckled.

"In more ways than one." Harry said cheekily.

"Hmmm, I'm going to miss your insatiable sexual appetite."

With tears still steadily falling, Harry rested his head on Carlisle's shoulder. "Don't worry about that, I am an eternal horny teenager after all."

Carlisle just sat quietly and held Harry until he cried himself out. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time Harry broke down, not after the shock he suffered. Harry was also still so young, just seventeen years old. If he had known that Miracle was possible he would have taken precautions. It wasn't that he didn't want her, he desperately wanted her, but he would have waited until Harry was older. Harry had been on a nonstop roller coaster ride the past few years and he would have liked for him to have had more years healing before having a baby.

Sniffling and rubbing at his sloppy face, Harry sat up. "We better get in the tub before the water gets cold. I'm also sure everyone is impatiently waiting to see the memory of Miracle's birth."

"You don't have to show them if you don't want to." Carlisle reassured, knowing that it was a traumatic moment for his mate...not to mention private.

"Nah, its good. It may be embarrassing for me to watch, but I love and trust everyone here."

Getting back to his feet, Carlisle gently scooped his mate up. "If at anytime you want to stop, just say the word. Everyone will understand if it's too hard for you to watch."

"As long as I can pry Miracle out of Rose's hands and have her to snuggle with while watching I'll be fine."

***HP

Harry had just gotten settled on the couch with his daughter when he heard a commotion coming from outside. Looking around, he noticed that Carlisle was standing tense in front of him with Jasper at his side. Emmett and Edward had taken off out of the house.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Harry asked, pulling Miracle tighter to his chest.

"Sam." Carlisle muttered tensely. 

"Sam." Harry grinned. "That's great, I bet he came here to meet Miracle."

With dark eyes, Carlisle looked to Jasper. Not needing any words, Jasper inclined his head. "Harry, I'll be right back." Carlisle said as he left the room.

"Jasper?" Harry called softly as he watched Carlisle leave. "Is there a problem?"

Jasper prayed that there wasn't a problem, but he was standing guard over Harry and his new baby sister just incase. "I don't think so, Harry, Carlisle just went out to speak with Sam."

"With Edward and Emmett?" Harry asked anxiously. "Why doesn't Sam just come in the house?"

Jasper didn't know how to tell Harry that Sam wasn't exactly here to see him and Miracle. Sam was here as alpha of his tribe to make sure that Miracle wasn't some kind of newborn vampire monster that would have no control over her bloodlust and drain all of Forks and his tribe.

"Jasper?" Harry cried when he didn't get an answer. "What is really going on out there?" He had good hearing, but not as good as the rest of his family.

"Nothing, Harry, just relax and take it easy."

"Take it easy!" With a painful whimper, Harry started struggling to get up. Something was going on outside, and whatever it was it was bad enough to turn Carlisle's eyes black.

"Harry, stop!" Jasper cried as he attempted to gently keep Harry on the couch. "You just had a baby and you're still healing."

"Then stop lying to me and tell me the fucking truth!" Harry growled angrily.

"It's Sam," Jasper reluctantly admitted. "He found out about Miracle when Seth phased and he's here to make sure that she isn't a danger to anyone."

"What?!" Harry chocked out in disbelief. "But she's completely human. How can a human baby not even twenty four hours old be a threat to anyone?"

Paling, Harry looked down at his daughter who was sleeping soundly in his arms. "And just what the hell is Sam going to do to my baby?" He asked fearfully.

"Nothing, Harry. Sam is just being an alpha and making sure that his pack and tribe are safe. Like you said, Miracle is human, but even if she wasn't, we wouldn't let him harm her."

"I thought he liked me," Harry cried brokenly. 

"I do, pup," Sam said gruffly as he walked into the room, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Seth tense and close at his sides. "Don't take this personally, I just need to see for myself that she isn't a threat."

Harry pulled his daughter tighter to his chest. "I won't let you hurt her, Sam, she's just an innocent baby."

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "Harry, I don't want to hurt her, but you have to see it from my point of view, two vampires producing a child...a potentially dangerous little vampire with an insatiable appetite for blood."

"I'm not a full vampire." Harry reminded hotly. "And Miracle is a completely human baby, you bullheaded dog. If you so much as harm a hair on her head I'll..."

"Calm, Harry." Carlisle ordered rushing to his mate when the window across from him shattered. Harry's wild magic was so thick in the air that he could taste it. "Sam isn't going to hurt Miracle, he just needs to see for himself that she's human."

Harry was glaring daggers at Sam. It really hurt, he adored Sam and he thought Sam liked him, but here he was threatening his newborn baby. "What do you expect me to do, Carlisle," he asked, clinging tighter to his daughter, "just hand her over to Sam so he can snap her neck?"

"Dammit, Harry!" Sam growled. "Do you honestly believe that I could hurt your baby...even if she was danger to my tribe? The most I would do is ask for you to leave. I love you, you irritating little shit."

"I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me," Harry sniffed as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Well if you're going to cry about it I'll never say anything like that again!" Sam sighed in frustration.

Chuckling, Carlisle patted Sam on the shoulders. "His hormones are way out of whack. Just be patient with him."

"Hey, I heard that!" Harry cried.

Sam carefully approached the little hybrid, mindful of the fact that everyone was tense. He had already talked to Carlisle and the others outside and he had promised them that he wouldn't hurt the baby. Not that he would ever hurt Harry by harming his baby. Even if his daughter was an uncontrollable monster, he still wouldn't be able to harm her. The most he would do would be to demand them to leave Forks and never return. He saw through the link he shared with Seth that the baby was human, but he still had to see and scent her for himself.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry looked nervously at his friend. "I love you, Sam, and trust you, so please don't make me kill you." Taking a deep breath, he handed his daughter over to the shifter. 

Sam experienced a moment of panic at holding something so tiny and fragile. Shifting the baby to one arm, he brought the other hand up so he could pull the blanket away from her face. Instantly his heart melted at seeing the tiny baby. Leaning in, ignoring the growling coming from the vampires, he took in her scent, not only making sure that she was human, but also memorizing her scent. His wolf would always know her scent now and be able to track her if she ever got lost.

"She's beautiful, Harry," Sam said warmly, still staring at the little miracle. He had seen her insane birth through his mind link with Seth and he couldn't believe that the two of them managed to deliver her alone.

Harry released the breath he had been holding when Sam handed him his daughter back. "Are we good?"

Standing up, Sam surprised Harry by leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. "We're good, brat. Congratulations on the little one, she's perfect. Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Oh my god!" Harry cried. "I totally forgot about Seth's birthday party."

"Don't worry about me," Seth said, plopping down onto the edge of Harry's couch. "I don't need a birthday party."

"Yes, you do." Harry said adamantly. "You're party isn't canceled, we just have one more guest." Grinning, he looked down at his daughter. 

Snapping his head back up, Harry looked to his mate. "Actually make that three. I forgot to tell you that I invited Sirius and Remus."

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. "Really? You're ok with them coming here?"

"I-I think so. I have really been enjoying being around them and they promised to never hurt me again."

"They better not." Seth growled, cracking his knuckles.

"It's just, they're not going to be around forever. I don't want to someday regret not giving them a second chance. I know it's stupid, but I love them."

"You're amazing," Carlisle grinned. He was proud of his mate, he knew that giving his godfathers a second chance wasn't easy for Harry, that was why he planned on pulling them aside during the party and threatening them. He wasn't as forgiving as Harry. 

***HP

Mortified, Harry buried his face in his mate's chest. Living through the shocking and surprising birth of his daughter was one thing, but watching it with his loved ones was as embarrassing as hell.

"I'm not sure, Potter, if there is a potion I can make for gas," Severus chuckled.

"I never thought about our lack of farts before." Emmett howled. 

"Ha, ha, laugh it up," Harry grumbled. 

Even though he was smiling, Carlisle's heart was breaking watching the memories of his daughter's birth. It really wasn't funny, Harry had been terrified and in an incredible amount of pain. For crying out loud, Harry had honestly thought that he was dying.

He had known all along that there was something wrong with Harry, he should have been a better mate and insisted on more tests. His mate should have never went through the birth of their daughter alone.

As if sensing his thoughts, Harry sat up from where he had buried his face in Carlisle's chest and pecked his mate on the cheek. "We didn't know about her, and if Sev's scans didn't pick up on our little Miracle, nothing would have. Please don't feel bad."

"Love you." Carlisle proclaimed, claiming his mate's lips.

"Come on, enough with the mushy shit!" Emmett cried. "I want to get to the parasite part."

Groaning, Harry reburied his face in Carlisle's chest. Since these were Seth's memories everyone was going to be getting a nice view of his mangina. As embarrassing as this was, he loved his family with all his heart and he wanted to share this amazing moment with them. This was the family that took him in with open and loving arms and stood by him through the most difficult time in his life. Now they were happily taking in Miracle and were going to be helping him raise her. She didn't know it yet, but Miracle was the luckiest little girl on the planet to have them.

Seth's heart was pounding just as hard watching the memories as it had been when he had actually lived through the experience. He still couldn't believe that he had delivered his soul brother's baby.

"Dude, I'm so sorry for yelling at you." Seth cried with tears in his eyes. They had just watched the part where he had yelled at Harry in frustration for insisting that he had pissed himself and then Harry had broken down crying asking him if he didn't love him anymore. 

"I love you, brother!"

"I know you do, goober." Harry smiled, though no one missed his eyes watering too. "I know you weren't yelling at me to be mean, you were just scared too."

"Scared is an understatement." Seth chuckled dryly. "The only other time in my life where I had been that terrified was when I thought you died after Carlisle bit you."

Harry wanted to get up and hug Seth, but he was just not up for moving around too much yet. "I'll do my best in the future to never scare you like that again."

Everyone in the room, including his mate and Madam Pomfrey, started laughing. "Oh, Harry." Poppy sniffed, dabbing at her eyes. "If I had a Knut for every time you told me that I could retire from Hogwarts."

"You guys are so mean." Harry huffed playfully.

"You do have a knack for finding trouble, Potter." Severus unhelpfully pointed out.

"Can we please get back to the memories?" Emmett whined.

"I'm anxious to see the rest myself." Bill agreed with his mate. He still couldn't believe that Harry and Seth managed to bring a life into the world with no professional healers. He loved both his mate and Harry, who was a good as a little brother to him, but the two of them spent more time goofing around than taking things seriously.

Harry could have crawled in a whole and died when the moment he had been dreading came...the moment when Seth took off his pants and exposed his mangina.

"There it is!" Emmett cried in shock, awe and disgust. "The mangina! Good god dude, how did you not know that was there?"

"I don't know, maybe because I had spent hours in excruciating pain thinking I was dying." Harry snapped. "I never thought to stick my finger between my legs and poke around looking for an extra hole."

Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "Hormones!" He mumbled fearfully.

"Emmett, it's a damn good think that I'm holding my daughter and still in a considerable amount of pain or else I would get up and show you what hormones could do!"

"Once again, Potter, you are a wizard." Severus pointed out with a smirk.

Harry's eyes lit up wickedly. "How wonderfully evil of you to remind me again, Sev."

Crying out, Emmett dove behind his mate. "You won't hit Rose." He taunted.

Smirking, Harry sent a strong stinging hex at Emmett's backside. "Dingbat, you're three times the size of Rosalie, like she can hide you."

Son of a bi...!" Emmett cried, both in pain and laughter. "I think I deserved that."

"You did." Rosalie said with an eye roll. "Now move your big ass before I get hit."

"Can I restart the memories." Bill asked, anxious to watch the entire thing. He was the one in charge of starting and stopping the memories.

"Please!" Harry cried, flinging his hand towards the large projection of his mangina. "I'm going to throw up if I have to keep looking at that."

"You're not the only one." Seth fake gagged.

Harry watched the rest of the memory, not laughing like everyone else when he ordered Seth to kill the parasite that had just slipped from his body. When this had happened he hadn't known what was going on, he didn't know that it was his daughter. Now, watching the memory with the rest of the family, he was in awe of the birth of his little Miracle. Choking on his silent tears, he looked down at his daughter who was just starting to wake.

He had been so scared and in so much pain when he had given birth to her, but now he would happily do it all over again for her. 

Carlisle hugged his crying mate tighter, he didn't need to be Jasper or Edward to know what he was feeling and thinking. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

Still crying, Harry jerkily nodded his head. "I love her so much."

"And I love you both." Carlisle confessed passionately.

"Everything is going to be so different now." Harry said, still drinking in his daughter. 

"Are you worried?" Carlisle asked.

Harry at first shook his head no, then quickly nodded his head yes. "What if I don't make a good parent? It's not like I had good role models growing up. What if I get mad at her and hit her like my aunt and uncle hit me?"

"Harry, feeling scared and unsure is something every new parent feels, myself included. I'm terrified, it's not like I have experience raising a baby. But one thing I'm not worried about, not even in the slightest, is you hitting our daughter. You would cut off your own arm before you ever raised a hand to Miracle. Just because you were abused, doesn't mean that you will become an abuser."

Crying harder now, Harry handed his daughter over to Seth, who had been sitting on the opposite side of him, then crawled onto his mate's lap and clung to him. Deep down he knew that he would never hit Miracle, but his fear was still very much real. Fear, pain, and hunger was all he knew growing up, he had no positive childhood experiences to draw from.

Carlisle didn't know if this was still Harry's hormones or not, but he held his mate tight as he cried while muttering words of comfort to him. He wasn't worried about Harry being a good parent, Harry was going to be an amazing parent. 

***HP

Esme grinned up at her brother as he descended the stairs with his newborn baby in his his arms. "I see you got him to sleep in his own bed, and without his little Miracle."

"It wasn't too hard." Carlisle smiled. "Harry is physically and mentally exhausted."

"He'll be back to his annoying self soon enough." Severus warned with a smirk. "As soon as his magic and hormones settles back down. I predict that he will sleep for at least twelve hours tonight, he needs it."

"That's why I plan on keeping this one down here." Carlisle said with a kiss to his daughter's pink capped head. "If she so much as grunts he stirs."

Grinning, Esme peeked over her brother's shoulder so she could look at the newest Cullen. "I don't know why we bought a crib." She said softly. "She'll never be put down long enough to sleep in it."

"I'm sure Alice saw that we would never need a crib, but you know her and shopping." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, we had so much fun shopping." Esme gushed. "I know we shop every Christmas to donate toys and clothes to children in need, but it's very different when you get to bring all the goodies home and play with them with a real baby."

"She's not going to be spoiled." Severus said jokingly. One tiny baby in a house full of vampires who were already completely smitten with her...nope, not spoiled at all.

Sighing heavily, Carlisle reluctantly handed his daughter over to his sister. "I really need to hunt, do the two of you mind watching over her and Harry. I'm sure Harry's feedings will slow down now that he's not carrying Miracle, but he has taken a lot out of my the last twenty four hours and I really don't want to leave him while he's awake. He's very clingy right now."

Esme was thrilled to have the baby. With so many others in the house all fighting over baby time, getting one on one with Miracle had been impossible. She was glad now that she sent the others out for a while. They still had to keep up appearances by being seen in public shopping and doing other human things.

"Take your time, we'll watch over the two of them." Severus reassured.

***HP

Harry was sitting outside watching as his family decorated the backyard for Seth's birthday party. He was thrilled that it was a rare sunny day so they could celebrate it outside. It was chilly, not that it would bother the non humans, but Sev had cast a charm over the area they were using to keep the temperature at a comfortable 72 degrees, that way Miracle could be outside. He wished that he could help with the decorating, but he had been ordered to stay put. He was feeling much better now, now that his daughter was three days old, but he still tired easily. 

"You ready for everyone to meet our daughter?" Carlisle asked, taking a seat next to his mate and daughter. The last three days had been the best days of his very long immortal life.

"I can't wait." Harry grinned excitedly. "Dumbledore didn't tell anyone about her. Remus, Sirius, Draco, the twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to freak out."

"Let's not forget the pack and Billy Black." Carlisle added. "They may all know about her, but only Sam and Jacob have seen her."

"And Seth." Harry reminded.

"Seth isn't just pack, he's part of our family too."

"He is." Harry grinned happily. "You know that I'm going to want him to be godfather, right?"

"There's no better godfather for our little Miracle than Seth." Carlisle agreed. "Especially seeing as he's the one who delivered her."

"Godparents are a big deal in my world." Harry said wistfully. "Sirius should have raised me after my parents died. I know he was, still is, extremely immature, but I think he would have have stepped up and been a great dad."

It made Carlisle sad and sick to his stomach to think and talk about his mate's past. Being a vampire who never slept, he spent a lot of time imagining Harry's life as an abused child. He wondered how many times little Harry laid in his cramped cupboard dreaming and praying that someone would rescue him and give him a loving home. He was sure his mate had dreamt up what his life would have been like being raised by Sirius many of times. Even now at the age of seventeen, he could see how desperately his mate wanted a father.

Not wanting to bring Harry down today seeing as he was as excited about Seth's birthday as Seth, Carlisle decided not to bring up Harry's past. "Have you thought about a godmother to our little one?"

Harry frowned. "That ones a bit harder. I love Alice, Rose and Esme too much to pick just one of them. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." 

"No matter who you pick, all three will always love and look after Miracle. You don't have to make a decision today, just relax and enjoy yourself."

Harry knew that Carlisle was right, Alice, Rose and Esme would always love Miracle no matter who he picked, he just wished he could pick all three. Alice was the first female Cullen he met, she had a vision of him coming and her and Edward met him at the airport and pretty much saved his life right then and there. He would have never made it off that dirty curve alive if Alice hadn't convinced him to go with her. Alice also was there for him while he was in the hospital, he would have done a runner on more than one occasion if it hadn't been for her and everyone else's encouragement.

Rose, beautiful and sophisticated Rose, hadn't even officially met him or had a chance to get a good look at him before she was helping hold his hair back while he vomited his brains out the first night Carlisle brought him home after his first chemo treatment. Rose may come off as snobbish and untouchable, but she fiercely loved her family and would do anything to protect them. She also desperately wanted a child of her own, Miracle would never want for love with Rosalie around.

When locked away in his cupboard, he had plenty of time to dream up the perfect mother...Esme was that dream. She was kind, loving, doting, and would do anything for her family. From day one she treated him as if he was her own son. She was the perfect mother.

How was he supposed to pick only one when all three would make an amazing godmother to his daughter? Why couldn't she have three godmothers? 

Carlisle tilted his mate's head back and claimed his lips. "Stop thinking about who will be Miracle's godmother, guests will be arriving any minute."

Harry's face lit up at hearing that. He was excited for everyone to meet Miracle, but also nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought less of him for having a baby at only seventeen?

"Stop with your doubts and what ifs!" Edward said as he walked past Harry carrying a large tray of snacks. The entire pack was coming so they had a lot of food to put out. "You know everyone is going to love her, and if they don't, screw them."

"You're right." Harry agreed, yet still feeling a bit unsure. He was just getting Sirius and Remus back, he didn't want to lose them again already. He wasn't sure if he still saw them as father figures, that role had pretty much been taken up by Sev, but he still saw them as family and he desperately wanted them back in his life.

Alice came skipping happily into the back yard, a shit eating grin on her face. "Draco is here!" She announced excitedly.

Perking up, Harry made sure that Miracle's hat, baby mittens, and blanket were all straight and looked nice. He had never cared for his own appearance before, at least not until he looked at himself in the mirror when he was dying of cancer and saw how horrible he looked, but he wanted Miracle to look perfect. She was his beautiful little angel.

Carlisle stood behind his mate for support, Edward had told him that Harry was worried that everyone was going to reject him and Miracle. He wasn't worried, if Miracle could win Sam over, who at the time saw her as a threat, she could win anyone over. 

"Scar Head." Draco greeted at he walked pompously past Harry to place his gift on the table.

"Ferret." Harry greeted back nervously.

Bouncing on her toes and giggling, Alice counted. "3, 2, 1..."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Draco slowly turned around. "Potter, what the hell are you holding?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry looked down at his sleeping daughter then back up at Draco. "Uhm, what does it look like I'm holding?"

"A baby, Potter." Draco answered as he made his way back to Harry. "Why are you holding a baby, and where the hell have you been the past three days? Do you have any idea how the hell much work you now have to make up?"

"The baby is mine and Carlisle's." Harry answered, watching Draco's reaction closely. "She's our daughter."

Mouth dropping open in shock, Draco studied the newborn for a full five minutes before looking back up at Harry. "Bloody hell, Potter, you didn't adopt her did you? She looks too damn much like you."

"No." Harry answered, shaking his head. "I gave birth to her three days ago. I didn't know that I was pregnant and Seth delivered her."

 

"Leave it to you to do the bloody impossible again?" Draco cried. "Do you have any idea rare male pregnancies are?"

"Madam Pomfrey may have mentioned it once or twice." Harry grimaced.

Shaking his head, Draco looked back down at the baby, a big smile appearing on his face. "She's cute, Potter, I'll give you that. So what's the little one's name."

"Miracle." Harry grinned happily. "Miracle Lilyana Cullen."

"Congratulations, Potter, she's a beautiful little girl with a beautiful name."

Face beaming with pride, Harry reached back and took Carlisle hand. "Thank you, Draco, hearing you say that means a lot to me."

Edward walked briskly up to Harry and his father. "Sirius and Remus are here." He warned, not missing how Harry gripped Carlisle's hand tightly.

"Relax, love, everything will be fine." Carlisle reassured, squeezing his mate's hand back.

Harry was trying not to panic, but he wanted this so badly. He didn't just want this, he needed Sirius and Remus. He didn't know what he would do if they rejected him all over again.

"They...they don't know anyone here." Harry said, his voice wavering. "I should go and greet them."

"Severus went to greet them." Edward smirked, his amber eyes sparkling mischievously. "You stay put and relax."

***HP

Severus was waiting at the portkey drop off when Remus and Sirius landed with a crash. Rolling his eyes at their undignified landing, he crossed his arms and waited impatiently for them to get to their feet.

Despite damn near breaking his back when he slammed onto the ground, Sirius jumped to his feet with a wide grin on his face. Looking around, the grin slipped off his face when he spotted Snape waiting for him instead of Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, not hiding his disappointment. For some reason Harry had missed school the past three days and he was worried about him. Dumbledore said that he was fine, but the sparkle in the old man's eyes when he answered him made him anxious.

"Harry is outback." Severus answered. "But the three of us are going to have a little talk before I take you to him."

"Like hel..."

"Shut up, Padfoot." Remus snapped. "Severus is part of Harry's life now and Harry cares about him. If we fight with Severus, we hurt Harry."

"Listen to your wolf." Severus growled.

It was hard, but Sirius shut his mouth. He honestly didn't have a problem with Snape anymore, other than being jealous because he got to live with his godson, but old habits were hard to break. "What do you want to talk to us about?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"It's more of a warning." Severus said, his dark eyes piercing Sirius' blue eyes. "I think Potter is stupid giving the two of you a second chance, but he is a Gryffindor and thinks with his heart. If you ever hurt that boy again, you will not only have to deal with me, but also his vampire and shifter family. Those wolves won't hesitate tearing your heads off, especially the alpha, Sam."

"I know you're not the brightest, Black, but I want you to think before you speak." Severus continued. "I know how you regretted talking to him after your trial after you had time to cool down, but you should have never said what you had in the first place. Harry loves the two of you and he desperately want you back. Don't fuck this up!"

"We're not going to fuck this chance up." Sirius said, his anger deflating. "We love Harry so much and we're prepared to do whatever it takes to show him that we will never hurt him again."

"All you have to do is be there for him, support him, and love him." Severus sighed. He may have no love for the two men in front of him, but he did for Harry. If Harry wanted them back in his life, then he was going to make sure that the two idiots in front of him didn't do or say anything stupid. He knew that Harry was worried that they were going to reject him because of Miracle.

"You have our word, Severus, we won't hurt Harry." Remus said passionately. "We love that boy."

"Is Harry alright?" Sirius asked. "He's missed that last few days of school and that's not like him. He was so close to finding his animagus form too."

"Harry had a very good reason for missing school." Severus smirked as he turned his back on the men and started walking towards the house. 

"And that reason.?" Sirius prompted.

"You will soon see." 

***HP

Sirius and Remus followed Severus around to the back of the beautiful house where the party was set up. None of the shifters were there yet, just Harry, the vampires and Draco. With his sensitive wolf instincts, Remus was easily able to pick up on the tension.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his daughter to hide his trembling. Carlisle was standing behind him with his hand on his shoulder offering him his support. He didn't think Sirius and Remus would attack him, but after last time he wasn't so sure.

"Everything will be fine." Carlisle said, squeezing his mate's shoulder.

As Remus approached his cub, his steps faltered as he picked up a new, yet familiar scent. Nostrils flaring, he looked to the pink bundle in Harry's arms.

"Pup, where the hell have you been?" Sirius barked jovially. "You missed Seamus blowing up his desk yesterday attempting his patronus."

"Crazy Irish bastard." Draco chuckled into his coke. He would never tell his parents, but he had become addicted to muggle soda.

Despite being nervous, Harry laughed. Poor Seamus, he had been blowing shit up, including himself, since first year. "I'm sorry I missed that, but I have been a bit busy with my daughter."

"Your what?" Sirius asked, the smile slipping from his face as his eyes dropped to what his godson was holding.

"My daughter." Harry said again, pulling back the baby blanket so his godfathers could see Miracle.

Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus to keep himself from falling. "Daughter! I-I don't understand." He said breathlessly.

"Remember the pains I was having the other day during animagus training?" Harry asked. "That was me going into labor. I didn't know I was pregnant."

"P...P...Pregnant!" Sirius stuttered, all color leaving his face. "I think I'm going to pass out." He added weakly.

"Don't be so dramatic." Severus snapped.

"He's not being dramatic." Edward snickered. "He's honestly going to pass out."

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Sirius fell to the ground in a dead feint. Barely acknowledging his downed mate, his attention solely on Harry and his newborn baby, Remus stepped over Sirius and carefully approached his godson. Being a creature himself, he knew that Harry's dominant vampire mate would be overly protective of him and the baby right now and the last thing he wanted to do was upset the man.

"Merlin, Harry!" Remus gasped in awe when he got his first good look at the baby. "I can't believe you had a baby."

"I still can't believe it either." Harry chuckled nervously. "You're not mad are you?"

It was hard, but Remus took his eyes off of the baby to look at Harry. At seeing the fear in his eyes, he now understood why Severus had that little talk with them. Harry was scared that they were going to be mad at him and yell at him again.

"Mad? This is a miracle, Harry. I kind of feel like I'm going to pass out like Sirius, but I'm not mad."

Scratching his head, Emmett pointed to the unconscious wizard. "Uhm, should we do something with him?"

"Put him in the trash." Severus snorted.

Shaking his head and grinning, Harry scooted over so Remus could sit next to him on the bench. "Would you like to hold Her?"

Remus looked to his pup's mate for permission before sitting. Vampire and werewolves were natural enemies, but he knew that his pup's mate wasn't like normal vampires...just like he wasn't like normal werewolves.

"Her name is Miracle Lilyana Cullen." Harry said proudly as he handed his daughter over to Remus. His arms immediately felt cold and empty without her in them. "She was born a little early, but she's a perfectly healthy human baby."

Remus was speechless as he carefully held the delicate baby in his arms. With tears in his eyes, he looked to Harry. "I remember like it was yesterday the first time your father placed you in my arms. I was terrified and thought your father crazy for trusting me with you. I was a werewolf, who in their right mind would hand their newborn over to a werewolf?"

"You answered your own question." Sirius croaked as he awkwardly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "James was never in his right mind, but he also knew that you would never hurt Harry."

With his eyes desperately pleading, Remus started crying. "But I did hurt him. Please forgive me, Harry, I love you so much."

Crying, Harry rested his head on Remus' shoulder. "I forgive you, just please don't hurt me like that again." He pleaded.

"I can't believe that I'm a grand-godfather." Sirius said shakily as he peered down at the baby in his mate's arms.

"Just grandfather." 

"You...you want me to be her grandfather?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded his head. "You and Remus both."

"We would be honored." Remus exclaimed happily.

Sirius reached out with a trembling hand and caressed his new granddaughter's soft cheek. "She looks just like you as a baby, pup. Just like you."

Harry smiled softly up at his mate. As always Carlisle was right. Everything worked out better than fine, everything worked out perfectly. Not only did he have Sirius snd Remus back in his life, but they were now going to be his daughter's grandfathers. His little girl was going to be surrounded by so much love. She was the luckiest baby on the planet.

He still wasn't sure what he was going to do come fall, if he was going to take the flying position at Hogwarts or not. He wanted to do it, but he wasn't sure he could leave Miracle. Though, it wasn't like he would be lacking in babysitters. He would also be gone while she was sleeping so she wouldn't even miss him. He was going to have to think about it more and wait until his hormones and magic settled before making a decision. He knew that his mate would support him if he decided to teach, Carlisle was amazing like that.

Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked to the woods where Seth was standing with Bill smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up. Miracle wasn't the only luckiest person on the planet, so was he.


End file.
